Immortal Friendship Book I: ESCORT DUTY
by RonaldStoppable
Summary: Ron is tapped to escort a young princess during her visit to the US, leaving Kim to face Drakken's newest scheme alone. Both of them are in for more than they bargained for. Please read and review... thanks.
1. Prologue

Immortal Friendship  
Book I: Escort Duty  
  
Prologue  
  
The phone rang for a third time, and Ron Stoppable glared at it from his bed, refusing to get up and answer it. After all, at 6:00 am, it couldn't possibly be for him.  
  
It stopped ringing. Either someone else had picked it up, or the caller was tired of waiting.  
  
"Ronny," his mom called from downstairs, "it's for you."  
  
"For me?" he squeaked.  
  
"Yes. It sounds important."  
  
"I'll, ah, get it in a second," he yelled, pulling himself out of bed and reaching for the phone. "Yellow."  
  
"Ronald?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yip."  
  
"I'm Richard Melbourne with the CIA, and I need to speak with you face to face. We'll have an Air Force jet up there to meet you in about an hour."  
  
"Uh, what about? I mean, why?"  
  
"Can't talk over an unsecured line. But pack for a long trip, this could take a while."  
  
"OK, I'll be there in an hour, have you called Kim yet or do I need to?"  
  
"No, she will not be joining you. Her services will not be needed."  
  
"Not needed?" Ron stammered, "We're a team, we don't do things separately. We are like ketchup and peas."  
  
"I don't quite follow your analogy son, but it doesn't matter. Kim isn't coming, and you are. I'm sorry if it's not what you're used to, but it is very important that we do things how I say. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so, but I'll need to let her know where I'm going to be if she-"  
  
"No, she can take care of herself, and you don't need to tell her anything." With that, the line went dead. Ron frowned, trying to figure out what had just transpired. Who was this guy? And why did he want just him? He decided he had to call Kim and let her know what was going on.  
  
He kept his brand new video cell phone (a "Communicator without the gadgets" he called it) next to the phone at night, and he was glad it was still there. Rufus had a nasty habit of playing hide and seek with it. He grabbed the device and punched in Kim's number.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Kim Possible answered, obviously a bit tired herself, "it's a bit early for you, isn't it? What's the sitch?"  
  
"I don't know, KP. I just got a call from some dude with the CIA, and he said an Air Force jet is going to meet me at the airport in an hour."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there, any other infor-"  
  
"KP, that's the weird thing," Ron interrupted, "it's not us, just me."  
  
"Are you kidding... what kinda nutcase would-"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron... that was mean... true but mean. Seriously, Ron, are you sure about this?"  
  
"I've done things without you before KP... and it hasn't always turned out bad."  
  
"Thanks to your dumb luck."  
  
"Dumb skill," Ron corrected. "Don't worry. It's just a one time deal. I'll be back."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing..."  
  
"Don't I always?" 


	2. Chapter I: Ron's Big Day

Chapter I  
Ron's Big Day  
  
"Booyah, Rufus, our own private jet, how can you beat that!"  
  
Rufus squeaked his approval from Ron's pocket before going back to sleep. Ron leaned back in the comfortable leather chair, looking at the ceiling of the plane as they soared 41,000 feet over the countryside. Ron closed his eyes, and was asleep in seconds.  
  
It seemed like only minutes later he was awakened by a thud as the landing gear hit the pavement at Andrew's Air Force Base outside Washington D.C.. The pilot taxied the jet off the runway and parked away from most of the buildings, shutting off the engines and then opening the door. A tall, slender man in a black suit boarded.  
  
"Mr. Stoppable? Could you come with me please?" the man asked.  
  
"Uh, who are you," Ron stammered as he got to his feet.  
  
"Jack Brigsby, special assistant to Deputy Director Melbourne. But that's not important right now. We need to get to HQ right away," he replied, motioning Ron out the door. "That car, there," he said, pointing to a black sedan parked near the plane.  
  
Ron obeyed, and walked over to the car, getting inside when he was told to do so.  
  
"So, Mr. Bugsby-"  
  
"Brigsby."  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Ron apologized, "What is it I'm here for again?"  
  
"Mr. Melbourne will talk to you about that," Brigsby replied, turning the ignition and shifting into drive.  
  
"Is he from Australia or something?"  
  
"Mr. Melbourne has heard enough jokes about his name; I suggest you keep your wit to yourself."  
  
"What wit?"  
******  
The impressive marble floor was well polished and bore several seals representing the various offices in the building. After a quick trip through a security checkpoint, Mr. Brigsby led Ron through a network of corridors, finally opening a solid black door and motioning Ron inside. An inquisitive Rufus peaked out from Ron's pocket, moaning nervously as Ron stepped inside the dark, ominous office.  
  
"Mr. Stoppable, it's good to finally meet you in person," a warm voice said. An old man leaned forward in his chair, extending a wrinkled hand which Ron shook. "I'm Rich Melbourne."  
  
"The pleasures mine, sir," Ron replied in the most proper and formal voice he could muster. Rufus peaked out of his hiding place again, startling Melbourne, who jumped backward and inhaled sharply.  
  
"What is that?" Melbourne demanded.  
  
"This is Rufus," Ron replied, pulling the pink rodent from his pocket. "He's a naked mole rat."  
  
"What is it doing here?"  
  
"He, not it," Ron corrected, "Is a member of my family."  
  
"Can you put him in his cage so we can get on with this?"  
  
"He's my partner, too. He needs to hear whatever you have to say."  
  
"Uh-huh," Rufus chirped, enthusiastically nodding his head up and down.  
  
Melbourne rolled his eyes. "Alright, but I can't guarantee he'll be going with you on this mission."  
  
Rufus stuck out his tongue.  
  
"So, Mr., uh, Melbourne.... What do ya need?" Ron asked, plopping himself down in one of the two chairs that faced Melbourne's desk.  
  
"Well, have you ever heard of Parmea?"  
  
"Is that a type of cheese?" Ron inquired, sparking Rufus's interest.  
  
"No, it's a country."  
  
"Well, that's interesting too."  
  
"Yes, it is. Parmea was a British Colony that got it's independence in 1925, and has been ruled ever since by the Kilmen dynasty, a power hungry family that has ruthlessly oppressed the people and crushed any opposition to their rule."  
  
"I'm not much for history, man, so if we could move on, I'd be happy."  
  
"Well, we're almost done. Over the years, members of the Kilmen family have fought with each other, and with the death of the last king left a few months ago, only two heirs remain. One, Princess Jenna, is the direct heir of the King, and has since taken the throne. However, a man who is the grandson of the previous king's brother-"  
  
"So a relative of the Princess?"  
  
"Yes, that's right," Melbourne confirmed. "This man would be able to take the throne if something were to happen to Princess Jenna."  
  
"And Princess Jenna is good?"  
  
"Yes, as I said, previous rulers of Parmea have been ruthless, but Jenna Kilmen is different. She is working to get her citizens out of poverty, provide education and work with other countries like the United States. Thus, we want to make sure she is well protected."  
  
"OK, so she's nice and a bad guy wants to take over the country. Gotcha."  
  
"There is a major meeting planned in Los Angeles where she is going to be meeting with leaders from a number of other countries. We have reason to believe that the other potential heir to the throne may be intending to make a move during the week that she is in the United States."  
  
"OK... I don't follow."  
  
"We need to protect the Princess."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just said why."  
  
"Really? I need to start paying attention."  
  
"Well, pay attention to this," Melbourne grumbled, "You are going to be going undercover and playing the part of the Princess's male escort while she is here. You will be with her almost all the time."  
  
"You're setting me up on a blind date with a Princess?"  
  
"Ahh, no, it's not a real date, but you will be playing the part of her male companion."  
  
"Boo-yah... Rufus! I got myself a date!"  
  
****** Jack Brigsby rolled his eyes. "It's not that complicated. In all my years, I've never seen someone's pants fall of when bowing." Jack had been given the task of teaching Royal protocol to Ron so that he would be able to both play his part effectively and also pay appropriate respect to the queen. Unfortunately, things were not going well.  
  
Rufus rolled onto his back cackling,  
  
"Why don't we take five and then try some meal time etiquette."  
  
"That sounds fun," Ron replied, "what do we have... burgers, nachos?"  
  
"Caviar and sushi."  
  
Ron gagged on hearing the words and Rufus stuck out his tongue in disgust, squeaking "Uck!"  
  
"Your kiddin, right buddy, I mean, about the caviar and all... that's fish eggs, right?"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding, yes, caviar is fish eggs. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Well, I don't normally eat shapeless goo... while, actually I do, but that's not the point. And I have some bad memories of sushi."  
  
"What could be bad about sushi?"  
  
"Besides being raw fish and all, when you haven't had a bite in three days and someone keeps pulling it away from you as you try to grab it with chop sticks."  
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
"Uh, actually, no... forget I said that," Ron replied quietly, remembering how he had promised not to discuss his experiences in Japan with anyone- Kim didn't even know. "Seriously though, I can swing by Bueno Nacho and pick up some grub... they got a store here in DC." Rufus jumped to the floor and clamped his hands together as if begging.  
  
"Caviar and sushi is what is on the menu for the first night of the meetings, so I suggest you get used to them now."  
  
******  
  
"No, Wade, I don't know what he's doing," Kim repeated for the third time. "He said he got a call from a CIA guy and was getting picked up by the Air Force. That's about it."  
  
"So what if something comes up? Can you get a hold of him? I know you're the brains of the operations Kim, but it's still better to have him along," Wade said, his voice coming over the Communicator as he sat in his normal spot before his computer.  
  
"I'll be fine," Kim said, her voice lacking its usual confidence. "I can do anything, remember?" 


	3. Chapter II: Captured

Chapter II  
  
6:00 am had been bad, but when the phone rang at 5:00, things were just getting ridiculous. Ron didn't bother to open his eyes, simply feeling around the unfamiliar surface of the hotel room desk until his hand came in contact with the receiver. He yanked it out of its holster with force, pulling it towards him as he rolled over. Unfortunately, the pull had set the phone's cradle in motion, and it landed squarely on Ron's head.  
  
"OW!" he screeched, bolting upright and smacking his head against the reading light the protruded from the ceiling above the bed, "Ouch! Oh... oh."  
  
A voice rang out of the phone, "Hello? Hello, is everything ok?"  
  
"Ah, yeah," Ron replied, holding the phone tightly to his ear with his right hand while he caressed his newly formed bruises with his left. "Just some phone trouble."  
  
"Alright, then," Brigsby answered, sighing noticeably. "Let me shoot it to you straight, Mr. Stoppable. I don't know how you got picked for this assignment, and I don't know what in your life caused your brain to get wired the way it did, but as long as I'm in charge of getting you ready for this mission, you are going to start listening to me. We are not going to chat about nachos; we are not going to stop to feed the rat. We are going to work until you can somehow manage to do the insanely simple tasks I'm asking of you."  
  
"And you called me at five to tell me all this?"  
  
"You better believe it. I've spent two days trying to teach you how to behave at a formal function and be an appropriate escort for the Princess, but it seems if I look away for two seconds you either asleep or eating something. You're not just a body guard, you are under cover! You need to look and act the part!"  
  
Ron yawned and lay back down in his bed. "Hey, I'm the guy I am, I can work with ya, but I got my own limits."  
  
"Well, you better hope that those limits conform to your obligations."  
  
"I don't conform to anything."  
  
"So I noticed. I expect you to meet me in the hotel ballroom, wearing your tuxedo in 30 minutes. You got me?" Brigsby asked sternly.  
  
"Gotcha," Ron replied weakly, "when does she get here anyway?"  
  
"Four more days."  
  
"Four Days!" Ron exclaimed, again sitting upright and hitting his skull on the light fixture above the bed. "Ooooh."  
  
"I'll see you in half an hour."  
  
******  
  
Kim Possible was surprised by the loneliness she felt. Things just were not the same without Ron there. It wasn't that she loved him... at least not as a boyfriend. He was almost family to her, a strange creature that was closer than a friend but not a romance. And with him gone for three days, she was beginning to feel like a piece of her was missing.  
****** The beeping of her Communicator broke her thoughts. "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" "Kim, we got a problem. A big problem. Drakken is up to something. I don't know exactly what he plans to do with it, but he just bought a submarine."  
  
"He did what?" Kim asked.  
  
"Bought a submarine. A Russian Kilo class to be exact. I don't know how he got that kind of money, those things are hundred's of millions-"  
  
"And that's all we know?"  
  
"Pretty much. Except we do know where it is. He's hiding it in a covered dry dock outside of Baltimore. I don't know what he's doing, but I'd guess he's modifying it for some crazy scheme.  
  
"Ok, so Ron and I need to get in there, figure out what's going on, and then take whatever he is building out?"  
  
"Where is Ron anyway," Wade asked, "I haven't heard from him for a couple days?"  
  
"And that upsets you why?"  
  
"Good point... but, where is he?"  
  
"Uh, well, something to do with the CIA."  
  
"The CIA? As in the agency?" Wade asked, eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"Yeah... he didn't seem to have a clue what was going on when I talked to him. Not that that is surprising, but..."  
  
"They must have lowered their hiring standards or something. I'll let you know if I can dig anything up. Until then, see what you can do about Drakken."  
  
******  
  
"So this fork is for the salad only. What a waste." Ron glanced at the array of silverware before him. "You don't suppose we could just stick with that one big fork?"  
  
"We have the rest of today, tomorrow, and the two following days to get this figured out. You need to stop doodling around and focus," Brigsby announced over the ringing of his cell phone. Excuse me, I need to take this."  
  
He put the small phone to his ear, and nodded, repeating "Uh-huh" a number of times before saying "Good, he can be your problem for a while. Thanks." With that, Brigsby hung-up and dropped the phone back into his pocket.  
  
"Looks like we're going to need to cut this short... Princess has moved her arrival time up a day, so we need to conduct the mission briefing now rather than tonight."  
  
"Whew. I could use a break."  
******  
  
Deputy Director Melbourne stood at the podium in the conference room, which though built to seat 45, contained only himself, Ron, Richard Brigsby, and Rufus, who was sitting comfortably on Ron's lap.  
  
"Sorry for the change," Melbourne began, "but I figured it's best to get this over with as soon as possible."  
  
"Ok, well, let's roll," Ron announced, crossing his legs. "Anyone got popcorn?"  
  
Brigsby jammed his elbow into Ron's ribs, making the blonde teen gasp.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Popcorn, at a secret briefing?"  
  
"Actually, Mr. Brigsby, we could always give it a try. But Ron, I'd appreciate if we can continue without popcorn for now," Melbourne said, smiling slightly.  
  
"That'll do."  
  
"Good, let's begin. As I explained, Ron, you will be Special Protective Agent to Princess Jenna Kilmen during her visit to the US. As such, you will be posing as an escort. Not a boyfriend, an escort. I need to stress that point," Melbourne said, clicking a remote that turned on a slid projector.  
  
A picture of a young blonde girl, with smooth skin, beautiful brown eyes, and an enchanting smile appeared on the screen.  
  
"Purtty," announced Rufus.  
"You got that right little guy!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Melbourne was not amused by Ron's enthusiasm. "Again, an escort. A male who fills in at social events since she does not have a boyfriend. Not a lover, not a boyfriend, not a soul mate. You are undercover as an escort."  
  
:"I know," Ron said, his voice thick with disappointment.  
  
"The Princess is 18 years old, and was born to Queen Jarona and King Bilt. She is quite intelligent, earning high marks in private school before she left to become the ruler of the country. We believe that she loves the formal occasions and royal attention she gets being the Princess, so we'll be counting on Mr. Brigsby to teach you the proper way to behave in her presence.  
  
"I can't escape my doom, can I?" Brigsby muttered.  
  
Melbourne ignored him. "I have a file of more information for you to read up on during your spare time that should ensure everything goes smoothly," Melbourne said, handing Ron a two-inch thick folder which he accepted with a bit more than mild trepidation.  
  
"Gah! Look at the size of this thing. Is it at least double spaced?"  
  
"No, we are trying to cut down on paper usage." Melbourne replied.  
  
"Any pictures?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Graphs?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Charts"  
  
"No"  
  
"And you want me to read it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You better move on before his head explodes," Brigsby snickered, earning a nasty glance from his boss.  
  
"Seriously, he's right," Ron added.  
  
"OK," Melbourne said, a bit confused himself. "The itinerary is listed here, as are the various security precautions," he said, holding out another thick pile of documents."  
  
Ron accepted the pile with a small amount of hesitation. "That's it, right?"  
  
"Just a bit more. Here are technical diagrams of the hotel you both will be staying in as well as the various buildings you'll be visiting. Here are a number of abbreviated bios on some other dignitaries you may encounter, and here's some information about the agents you may encounter."  
  
Ron watched in horror as the stack of paperwork continued to grow, his jaw dropping in shock. Rufus, finding the whole thing amusing, rolled onto his back and started cackling.  
  
"...and here is a file on the estranged relative who is causing all the concern in the first place." Melbourne dropped this file squarely on Ron's lap. Ron flipped the cover and started to stammer, his eyes growing wider and his mouth opening in complete shock and surprise.  
  
"Ah... ah... ah... ah.. ah..."  
  
"What is it, boy, he knock the wind out of you when he dropped the book," Brigsby said sarcastically.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ron, do you recognize him or something?"  
  
"I... ah... I... ah... well...," Ron was hyperventilating, and pulled the photo out of the file, shoving it into Melbourne's face. "Ma-ma-ma-Monkey! That's Lord Monkey Fist, dude!"  
  
"Lord Monty Fisque," Melbourne corrected, "is that a problem?"  
  
Ron finally started to get himself under control. "I, ah, well, he's sort of my personal arch nemesis."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He, ah, we, Rufus and I that is, have something that he wants."  
  
"And that would be?" Melbourne asked.  
  
" "MYSTICAL MONKEY POWERS," Ron screamed. Rufus stood up and his hind legs and chirped his agreement.  
  
"I've been telling you this kid's a nut," Brigsby began, "and now you can see the sort of stuff I've been dealing with. It's time to get in a real agent... they might not be able to go undercover as an escort, but one of our guys can certainly be a body guard."  
  
"No," Melbourne yelled, irritated that Brigsby would openly question his judgment and insult an agent at the same time. "We will proceed as planned," he added in a calmer voice.  
******  
  
By the time Kim got to Baltimore, the moon was high in the evening sky, its rays diffracting slightly in the misty sky. The trip from the airport to downtown was short, the rush hour long since being over. The dry dock was on the edge of the city, covered by a building that looked like an old warehouse.  
  
Kim scouted around the exterior walls, looking for the best means of entrance. No windows and very few doors meant very few options. Then she saw her way in. She didn't like it, but it was the best option she had.  
  
Carefully, she pulled back a manhole cover and dropped into a storm drain. Based on the schematics Wade had shown her, the storm drain connected to an overflow used to empty the dry dock. If she could get through the overflow, she would come out right next to the submarine, without anyone the wiser.  
  
******  
  
"Can you believe it Rufus... we're up against Monkey Fist again. That guy never quits," Ron said, sitting down on the hotel room bed and looking at the pink rodent relaxing on the chair next to it.  
  
"Uh-huh," Rufus squeaked, jumping from the chair to the bed and sitting down next to Ron. "Monkey."  
  
"I guess I better start reading some of this stuff. How bad could it be anyway," Ron asked aloud as he swung his legs up onto the bed, laying down with the files stacked sloppily on his left.  
  
"Read me," Rufus squeaked. Ron didn't know why the rodent was interested in the papers, but figured it was best not to argue.  
  
"Alright, let's see. Here we go, page one: Notification of Classification, Releases for Operational Purposes, Designation of Appointed Classifying Authorities and index of pertinent parties," he read. "Doesn't sound too bad," he told Rufus, smiling weakly. The mole rat was paying close attention and seemed enthralled with the technical language.  
  
"Section 1.1, Notification and Restrictions of Classification," Ron continued. "The material contained here in is collected from various sources of the United States Government and is the sole property and responsibility of the Central Intelligence Agency. It will not be shared with any person or party, foreign nor domestic, without the expressed consent of a classifying authority or designee of the President of the United States. See section 1.4, subpart C, for a list of current classifying authorities."  
  
Ron yawned. "This is heavy stuff. I think we could use a snack. I got a bag of chips in my backpack over there; you want to go grab em' Rufus. And cheese dip in the suitcase, next to the chocolates."  
  
Rufus squeaked in compliance and ran across the room, eagerly grabbing the bag of chips in his mouth and towing it across the room back to Ron before repeating a similar procedure with the dip.  
  
"Thanks, boy," Ron said, tearing open the bag and shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. "Let's see what else we got. Why don't we skip the babble," Ron said, throwing the first dozen pages on the floor, "and cut to the good stuff."  
  
******  
  
Kim stepped quietly out of the massive pipe that served as the primary means to empty the dry dock, feeling grimy after wading waste deep through salt water. The submarine was directly in front of her, and the scene was hardly quiet.  
  
Workers were busy installing massive antennas on the top of the vessel, as well as a number of satellite dishes. It looked like a mobile television station, and Kim immediately had a sinking feeling. The situation was unlike anything she had faced before. There were far too many workers for her to just walk in, and she had no idea what she could do even if she had free reign. Nothing she had would do any permanent damage to the submarine.  
  
Her train of thought was abruptly halted as a voice behind her called out: "Kim Possible!"  
  
Kim spun around, seeing a tall blue man looking down on her from the deck of the submarine above her. Work had ground to a halt as all eyes focused on her.  
  
"How dare you!" exclaimed Dr. Drakken, holding up his fist for emphasis. "Get her!"  
  
In an instant, she was surrounded. A guard walked towards her, holding out a pair of handcuffs. She knew there was no way she could stand up against them all, but she was going to go down fighting.  
  
Kim launched herself straight ahead, pushing the guard with the handcuffs back into the man behind him. Both of them toppled to the ground. She then felt a hand on her back and quickly swung around, raising her leg and delivering a devastating side kick to the henchman's rib case. Two more of Drakken's red-clad cronies came at her, one form each side. Kim jumped, extending both legs and hitting both men squarely in the chest with her heels. She dropped down to the ground in a split, but quickly recovered. Another guard was on top of her, and she swung her right leg down beneath him, catching his ankles and sending her wheeling. Then she realized, to late, he had been a distraction.  
  
The weight of three large guards came down on top of her almost instantly, and Kim felt herself forced to the ground, the air forcibly expelled from her lungs. A twinge of pain ran through her spine. She tried to roll over, but the men held her firmly to the ground. She then felt the cool metal of handcuffs being slipped around her wrists. 


	4. Chapter III: Escape and Ensnarement

Chapter III  
  
Ron struggled desperately to keep his eyelids from closing. Rufus had refused to let him sleep, constantly awakening him whenever he started to doze off. The little rodent was determined to ensure his owner and friend finished the reading, no matter what.  
  
Ron stretched out his arms, yawning loudly before grasping the next folder and pulling it open. He tore the seal that kept the folder shut and pulled out the contents. He then leaned back, closed his eyes, and was out cold in seconds.  
  
Rufus, moaning, ran up to Ron's ear and screeched loudly. Ron stirred slightly, but did not awaken. Rufus decided another course of action was needed. Jumping onto the floor, he searched for and found the bag of potato chips, grabbing one of the few remaining chips and taking it back to Ron. He jammed the chip into Ron's open mouth, causing Ron's eyes to pop open in surprise.  
  
"RUFUS!" he yelled, inadvertently spitting the chip across the room in the process. "What is wrong with you, I need to sleep!"  
  
"Still work" the rat chirped, pointing at the folders.  
  
"I can deal with it some other time. It's three in the morning Rufus. You know I need my sleep!"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Then don't wake me up!" Ron said, annoyance seeping into his voice. Rufus took a step backward, not used to being talked to in this irritated tone.  
  
Ron dropped his head back on the pillow and within a few minutes was snoring loudly.  
******  
  
"So, Kim Possible, you just couldn't mind your own business. You need to know what diabolic plan I had this time in quest for world conquest!" Drakken bellowed, laughing maniacally.  
  
"You know, this is getting so yesterday. When are you going to get the hint this isn't going to work?" Kim had her ankles chained together by a device that was firmly attached to the floor, and her hands were still in the cuffs that had been slipped on her at the bottom of the dry dock.  
  
"I know the restraints are not what you're used to," Drakken said quietly, "but this is only a temporary base. In two weeks, we set sail, and then, I will rule the world!" Again he laughed.  
  
"You and what army, Drakken? You can't rule the world from a submarine."  
  
"Ahh, but my dear KP, that's why we put on the satellite dishes and antennas. Once we set sail, I can transmit subliminal messages into TV programming all over the world! My message will travel through the world like wildfire, and then I will be the supreme ruler of earth!"  
  
"And what's your message?" Kim asked.  
  
"Ah, well, I haven't come up with that yet," Drakken muttered, sounding somewhat embarrassed, "but rest assured, Kim Possible, that it will cause everyone to support me, to follow me, to love me as their supreme ruler!"  
  
"I hope your broadcasting on the comedy channel, because this whole thing sounds like a joke."  
  
"Maybe to the limited mind of a teenage girl, but I am an evil genius, Miss Possible, and I will rule the world!" He broke out in another bout of evil laughter before turning and leaving the room.  
  
******  
  
The phone was ringing again. Obviously whoever was on the other end wasn't getting the hint. Ron finally rolled over, grabbing the receiver and pulling it to his ear.  
  
"What," he said weakly, eyelids heavy.  
  
"Good morning sir, concierge with your wakeup call. It's 4:45."  
  
"Dude, I didn't call in a wake up call."  
  
"Actually, it's at the request of a Mr. Brigsby. He said he'll meet you in the lounge at 5:30 sharp."  
  
"This just keeps getting better."  
  
"Have a good day, sir," the man on the line said, then disconnected.  
  
"Rufus! You kept me up all night, and now I've gotten what, less then two hours of sleep. Come on!"  
  
"Work!" Rufus chirped, pointing to the folders.  
  
Ron ignored him and slipped on his favorite shirt and a pair of comfortable cargo pants. No tuxedo garbage today.  
  
He was late getting downstairs, and Brigsby was not happy.  
  
"I can't believe this... you waltz down here late, in these... these street clothes, looking like death warmed over," Brigsby yelled, drawing glances from a number of the other guests passing through the lounge, which was luckily still fairly quiet due to the early hour. "And you have cheese in your hair. I... I don't know where to begin! What do you have to say for yourself!"  
  
"I... I," Ron mumbled softly, "I think I'm going to pass out." His eyes closed as he leaned down on the table, and then swung himself around to a seat. His head dropped down hard and with a resounding thud.  
  
******  
  
It had taken nearly twenty minutes, but Kim had finally managed to maneuver the handcuffs into a position that gave her at least some use of her hands. She bent over, trying to unclip the tiny laser cutter attached to a band around her ankle. In thirty seconds it was free.  
  
Kim checked to make sure the area was clear and then used the cutter to carefully slice away her restraints. When she was free, she quietly walked around the side of the room, silently opening the door and slipping through.  
  
All attention seemed to be focused on the submarine. In his typical fashion, Drakken had neglected to put sufficient security around Kim, failing to realize that she really could do anything, including escape from relatively primitive restraints.  
  
After a quick survey of the situation, Kim decided the best course of action was to head for the nearest door and make her exit. She saw the door she wanted and bolted towards it, grasping the handle with such force it was nearly torn loose. Kim pushed herself through the door into the bright morning sun.  
  
******  
  
"Alright, Stoppable, let's see how well you memorized your cover, Brigsby said casually as Ron continued to indulge himself with the complimentary trail mix provided by the hotel. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ron Stoppable."  
  
"No," Brigsby scowled, "Your cover name."  
  
"Ron Stoppable."  
  
"Are you trying to cause me grief?"  
  
"No, but if I do I did do that which I did."  
  
******  
  
Dr. Drakken looked at the cut restraints, able to tell from the precision of the cuts exactly how Kim Possible had escaped.  
  
"Laser cutter!" he bellowed, extending his right arm towards a group of assembled henchmen, "You let her keep laser cutter after you caught her? I told you to search her!"  
  
"You said to search her pockets," called out one of the red-clad men.  
  
"Yes," Drakken replied sourly, "Indeed I did. No matter. So long as our project remains on track, Kim Possible is little more than a nuisance."  
  
******  
  
"John Evans! Your cover name is John Evans!" Brigsby bellowed, grabbing Ron's wrists, one in each hand, and shaking the young man violently.  
  
"John Evans," Ron repeated shyly. His eyes were still drooping, but he was more alert than earlier, due primarily to Brigsby's mental and physical abuse. "So I'm John Evans, age 18, Secret Service Agent, born in Austin, Texas."  
  
"By George, you got it!" Brigsby exclaimed. "And in only four hors," he added sarcastically.  
  
"Who's da man Rufus," Ron asked, giving the pink mole rat and Brigsby his trademark grin. "So, are we done?"  
  
"We haven't started. We still have a list of likes, dislikes, family history, and much more."  
  
"Dang... you guys are thorough."  
  
******  
  
The day had finally arrived. Jena Kilmen, Princess of Parmea, would arrive in only minutes. The press was arrayed around the gate at Los Angeles International Airport, waiting anxiously for the first sign of the Princess.  
  
Ron stood with three Secret Service agents and Mr. Brigsby directly before the jetway, his mouth wide with a toothy grin. He was wearing a formal tuxedo and had carefully removed the dried cheese of the other day from his hair.  
  
The announcement that the princess's private jet had landed sent a wave of excitement through the crowd. Ron felt his hear beating faster, waiting for the moment to come. The big airplane rolled up to the gate, and after what seemed like an eternity, the Princess strode through the gateway door, causing Ron to take in a gasp of air.  
  
Flash bulbs around the terminal went off as the press struggled to gather as many pictures as possible. There she was, far more beautiful than in the picture. Her long hair wrapped down around her neck, her deep green eyes gleamed like emeralds. Her body was slender and perfectly proportioned.  
  
"Booyah," Ron mouthed silently.  
  
Brigsby led Ron towards the young princess, extending his hand and bowing slightly before her.  
  
"Madame Princess, I am Jack Brigsby, special assistant to Deputy Director Melbourne at the CIA. I'll be coordinating your security affairs while you are in the country."  
  
"A pleasure, Mr. Brigsby," the princess said in a voice so smooth and rich it sent chill down Ron's spine. "And you are?" she asked, turning towards Ron.  
  
"Ron Stop-OW!" Ron flinched in pain as Brigsby's elbow hit him in the side.  
  
"This is John Evans, he's with the Secret Service... he just spent a while under cover and it's not completely out of his system yet."  
  
"I was under- oh yeah... yeah."  
  
"Well, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Evans. If you'll excuse me, I need to meet with another CIA director who is bringing me an escort for social events."  
  
Brigsby walked up to the princess and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Ah, Madame Princess, Mr. Evans is your escort."  
  
Princess Jenna Kilmen's eyes surveyed the young blonde man, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Him?" She whispered back angrily, "That goofy-looking guy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Princess took a deep breath and strode forward. "Mr. Evans, if you're ready, would you care to accompany me?"  
  
"Sure would baby," Ron yelped, drawing surprised look from the princess and a glance from Brigsby that would have stopped a more self- conscious person in their tracks.  
  
"Mom, I don't know what to do. Everything is going nuts this week. My eighteenth birthday is tomorrow. I'm supposed to be happy!" Kim brushed tears away from her eyes.  
  
"What exactly is bothering you honey?" asked Mrs. (Dr.) Possible, sitting down on the sofa next to her daughter.  
  
"I've, never felt so helpless. I've never walked into a situation where from the start I knew I couldn't do anything but go down fighting. It's so frustrating."  
  
"Kimmie, you still have plenty of time to foil Drakken's plans."  
  
"Your right mom," Kim said between sniffles, "He's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed himself."  
  
"Amazing him and Ron don't get along better." Mrs. Possible was surprised to see her lighthearted quip met with renewed sobbing. "Is there something else, Kim?"  
  
"It's Ron... I don't know where he is. He disappeared a few days ago with some CIA guy and I haven't heard from him since. I don't know if he's ok, and even if he is, he's going to miss my birthday!"  
  
"Kim, you know Ron wouldn't miss your birthday intentionally, he-" She was cut off by a beep from Kim's Communicator.  
  
Kim took a second to wipe her tears again before answering. "What's up wade?"  
  
"I think I got a lead on Ron," the young genius responded. "Take a look at this!" A copy of the CNN news web page flashed onto the screen. The headline read "18 Year Old Foreign Princess Visits US for Conference with World Leaders". Kim's eyes then snapped to the photo, where she saw something that made her eyes widen in surprise: standing next to the young Princess was a sharply dressed Ron Stoppable. She read the caption: "Princess Jenna Kilmen of Parmea flanked by Assistant Deputy Director Jake Brigsby of the CIA and Special Agent Josh Evans of the Secret Service, who is serving as the Princess' Escort."  
  
Kim couldn't help but laugh. "Ron, a secret service agent? Do they really think that anyone is going to believe he's a secret service agent?"  
  
"No reason they wouldn't, Kim," Wade replied. "He's not in the news everyday like you. And when he is, the normally call him by the wrong name."  
  
"True. I sure hope he knows what he's doing."  
  
"This is Ron we're talking about Kim. There is no way he knows what he's doing."  
  
******  
  
"Most interesting," mumbled Lord Monkey Fist, "It appears our Monkey Phobic friend has somehow gotten involved in our plan."  
  
A chimp next to him squeaked its consent.  
  
"I don't know if that is a concern or not. It is an interesting question to ponder. He is a buffoon, yet he seems to have a knack for causing foiling my plans, yet he is probably less competent than any agent the secret service could have used."  
  
Monkey Fist reached out for a cup of tea with his right foot, bringing it slowly up to his mouth.  
  
"Perhaps it is best to move him aside..." Monkey Fist said, smiling broadly. "A few quick phone calls should do the trick."  
  
******  
  
"Mr. Melbourne, it's all over the news." Brigsby's face was bright red as he laid a stack of papers on Melbourne's desk. The top one had two photos on the front: one of Ron Stoppable and the princess from the previous day, and another dated from a year ago of Kim Possible with Ron visible behind her. The headline read "CIA and SS Guard Foreign Princess with Fake Agent."  
  
"It's 7am, and guess what's going to be the leading story on the morning news," Brigsby said, turning on the small TV in Melbourne's Los Angeles Office.  
  
"Good morning," the anchor began, "And welcome to Los Angeles, Today! Leading the news today, the CIA and Secret Service have assigned a fake agent to protect Princess Jenna Kilmen of Parmea during her visit to the US. Princess Jenna was said to be assigned a Special Agent from the secret service by the name of John Evans, an experienced agent who had excelled at all tasks. However, an anonymous tip received by several news agencies including this one suggested this young man was no agent at all."  
  
A split screen came up, showing the picture of Ron greeting the Princess and another picture of Ron standing next to and slightly behind Kim Possible."  
  
"As you can see, Agent Evans is actually Ron Stoppable, a high school student with no formal training who has nearly failed four different classes. He has worked with teen hero Kim Possible for several years, but is still described by fellow students as "Aloof," "Stupid," "A looser," and "Lazy." The question on most people's minds now is who put this kid in a slot that needed a responsible agent?"  
  
"I did," Melbourne mumbled at the TV, using the remote on his desk to turn it off. "It still doesn't change the reason we put him there. He is an expert on Monty Fisque. The question is, can we justify the media nightmare of keeping him in there?"  
  
"He has constantly proven to be a disappointment throughout training. I would of given him the boot a long time ago."  
  
"Alright," Melbourne said, standing up. "Let's go let them know. They are probably at the hotel now."  
  
******  
  
"You lied to me" the Princess screamed, throwing the magazine in her hand at Ron. "I knew you were a lunatic the moment I saw you!"  
  
"That's pretty good," Ron said, "Normally it takes people at least a few hours to figure out I'm a lunatic."  
  
"You're missing the point," the Princess growled. "You said you were a special agent, that you had been trained as one, and that you were experienced!"  
  
"I am experienced!"  
  
"What? One or two times playing decoy for Kim Possible... hah!"  
  
"I've done more then that. I mean, how many special agents have taken on Monkey Fist?  
  
The Princess started to yell "I don't c-" Instantly, she was quiet, then quietly asked, "Did you say Monkey Fist?"  
  
"The one and only... I hope he's the only."  
  
The princess titled her head thoughtfully, causing her hair to unfurl from around her neck. "Really? So that's why you're here?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
"Monkey Fist, Lord Monty Fisque, is a distant relative of mine. Distant enough that I hardly know him. However, he is in the Royal Bloodline of Parmea, the only living person other than me that I know of. And he's not happy that I'm between him and the throne. I've received a number of letters from him, asking me to give up the throne or face serious consequences."  
  
"Why would he want to take over Parmea?"  
  
"Probably the legend of the King. Long before Parmea was taken over by Britain, the first King of the Chast Dynasty developed Tai Shing Pek Kwar.  
  
"Monkey Kung Fu!" Ron blurted out.  
  
"That's correct. Ever since, the King of Parmea has held the title Supreme Master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar."  
  
"Are you a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar?"  
  
"I've done my share of training, but as I'm not male, I cannot hold the title of Supreme Master. King Chast the First trained men in the art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar in return for the sworn obedience of them and their families. Thus, all the descendents of those whom King Chast trained owe obedience to the King of Parmea. Most of the descendents are well versed in the art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, as it has been passed down from generation to generation."  
  
"So you can't lead them?"  
  
"No... at the time of the Chast Dynasty, women were considered inferior to men. No man would ever be willing to accept orders from a woman, even the Queen."  
  
"I take orders from a woman all the time," Ron responded bluntly.  
  
"Things are different today, but what matters is what was decreed by the first King of the Chast dynasty."  
  
"So if Monkey fist becomes the ruler of Parmea," Ron said, his eyes widening, "He would control all the descendents of the original guys who learned Monkey Kung Fu?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"About how many guys is that?"  
  
"Four thousand."  
  
******  
  
The Communicator beeped quite unfairly in the middle of the composition test. Kim clicked the mute quickly, looking over to see if Mr. Barkin, who was substituting for the normal teacher, had noticed the noise. He was staring straight ahead, evidently oblivious to the minor disruption.  
  
She stood up and walked quietly up to Barkin's Desk.  
  
"Mr. Barkin, I need to go make a run to the restroom."  
  
Barkin's eyes narrowed. "All right, Miss Possible," he grumbled, "but remember, this is a timed test, and don't you come crying to me later if you need more time later."  
  
"Alright, Mr. Barkin," Kim said, already on her way to the door.  
It was a short walk to her locker, which she flung open.  
  
"Ok, Wade, what's the sitch?"  
  
"It's Ron, he's in hot water. You see the newspaper today?"  
  
"No, but I-"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence the printer shot out a copy of the front page of the Los Angeles Times.  
  
"Secret Serivce Agent a Fake," she read, "A source, speaking on the condition of anonymity, contacted various media outlets with information that the agent guarding tasked to serve as the Princess's escort has no formal training. Identified as Ron Stoppable, the young man is described as--- Ooo... they are harsh!"  
  
"Yeah, they are. Now, as you know, I'm always curious, so I managed to work with a guy I know at CNN and trace the phone call the tip came back on."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Monkey Fist."  
  
"Why would he even care about this?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well," Kim said, "I think it's time I head to Los Angeles." 


	5. Chapter IV: Call me Jenna

Author's comments: First, thanks to all of you who have reviewed! It's really appreciated. Second, if you haven't reviewed, please do! It helps keep me going!  
  
In response to the request for Ron/Princess, I've added a bit more to their "scene" in this chapter than was originally there, so I hope you enjoy that.  
  
Also, as far as the Kilo goes, I'm really glad you like the details. I do want to menion, though the Kilo is diesel powered, not nuclear. That actually becomes important in the sequel to this story (aka "Book II") which I'm currently working on. Drakken originally wanted a nuclear sub, but decided he liked the Kilo's "ebony" hull more than the Victor III's "black" one. Ok, 'nough about submarines... on with the show! Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ "Mr. Brigsby, what an unexpected surprise," Princess Jenna said as Brigsby walked into the room, followed by Melbourne.  
  
"Yes, good morning Madame Princess," Brigsby said nervously. "This is Deputy Director Richard Melbourne, my boss. We wanted to talk with you about out, um, mistake."  
  
"Your mistake," the Princess said, narrowing her eyes, "You mean your lie!"  
  
"Ah, yes Madame Princess," Melbourne began, "and we want to make it up to you. A new agent is on his way, and we'll be taking Ron Stoppable now." He paused a moment. "Where is he, anyway?"  
  
"On my laptop in the kitchen," the Princess said, "Where, I might add, he is going to stay after you two gentlemen leave."  
  
"Pardon?" Brigsby asked, trying but failing to keep from sounding too surprised.  
  
"You two are the ones who lied, you put him up to this; it is not his failure nor his fault. And I feel that he may yet be the best suited to protect me against the dangers I face. He will continue in his role as my escort, and you two gentlemen will go back to your offices a draft a formal letter of apology to myself and Mr. Stoppable."  
  
"Madame Princess, are you sure? I feel that we seriously misjudged the character of this young man prior to this operation. We, of course, had no intent in endangering you in any way, but I worry that some poor decisions may have been made, and I feel very strongly that these errors should, and indeed need to, be corrected," Brigsby said softly yet forcefully.  
  
"You have misjudged his character!" the Princess bellowed, walking up to Brigsby, whom she stood only an inch shy of, and starred directly into the man's eyes. "There was a misjudgment in character, here, Mr. Brigsby. But it was not on your part. It was my mistake. I thought that you were a competent and trustworthy agent of the United States Government."  
  
"Madame Princess," Brigsby began, "though I respect your feelings, there is no way that anyone in my position, with my responsibility, could possibly entrust your safety to that- that nitwit!"  
  
"How dare you... there are two fools in this apartment," the Princess said, "And both of them are on their way out. Any questions?"  
  
"No, Madame Princess," Melbourne said, hiding how stunned he truly was. Melbourne walked toward the door, followed by Brigsby, and the two men disappeared.  
  
Princess Jenna walked into the kitchen where she found Ron indulging himself in some cookies that had been left on the table while surfing the web.  
  
"Sounds like things were getting a little hot in there," Ron said slowly, realizing midway through his sentence he was talking with his mouthful and remembering that was considered inappropriate behavior in the presence of royalty.  
  
"I'd go beyond a little. Do you and this Brigsby character have a history together?"  
  
"Not really. I worked with him for a few days to learn predicate."  
  
"He taught you grammar?" the Princess inquired.  
  
"No... how to eat, how to walk, how to talk, that stuff."  
  
"Etiquette," the young Princess corrected.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right," Ron answered, scratching his head.  
  
"So, Ron," the Princess said politely, "Tell me more about what experience you have with Lord Monty Fisque."  
  
"Well, first time I met the dude was in Cambodia. He wanted Kim's help in recovering a monkey statue. The whole thing just gave me the creeps. Anything monkey gives me the creeps."  
  
"Monkeys give you the creeps?" the Princess asked.  
  
"Ah, yeah, I'd rather not go into that, it's kinda, personal."  
  
"Come on, Ron, you can tell me anything. Let's head into the sitting room." The Princess headed towards the door, and Ron obediently followed.  
  
Ron plopped himself down on a couch with a grunt and swung his legs up, resting his feet on the elegant upholstery. Princess Jenna took a seat on a smaller couch that intersected the other at a 90 degree angle, situating herself midway between Ron and the far end. She leaned over and touched a small button on the table, instantly igniting the gas fireplace on the wall.  
  
"Now, Ron, what's wrong with monkeys?"  
  
"Well," Ron began nervously, "It was a long time ago, and I was at a summer camp. Camp Wannaweep. It truly is a place of evil... the horrors I experienced there make Monkey Fist seem like a cute, cuddly, naked mole rat."  
  
Rufus purred his protest of the comparison, but Ron was already moving on. "I was in Cabin 13, and unlike the other campers, my bunkmate was not human."  
  
Princess Jenna laughed. "You make it sound like this place was haunted."  
  
"Oh, but it is," Ron said slowly. "I boarded not with some other child, but with the camp mascot: Bobo the chimp."  
  
"They made you room with a chimpanzee?"  
  
"That was one crazy monkey."  
  
"You do know, of course, Chimpanzees are part of the ape family. They aren't really monkeys at all."  
  
"So you are related," Ron said suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, we are... but that's just common knowledge about monkeys."  
  
"He threw things... and broke things... and made scary noises." Ron felt a shiver run down his spine. "I've never liked anything that holds stuff with its feet since."  
  
"Quite understandable," the Princess said, scooting over slightly towards Ron. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your first story about Monkey Fist... please continue."  
  
Ron continued to relate tales of his adventures, describing in detail how he aquired the Mystical Monkey Powers and defeated Monkey Fist, how Kim nearly was turned into a monkey, and how he and Kim had defeated Monkey Fist on the space station. He then continued to regale the Princess with stories of how he and Kim and battled with Drakken, Shego and others.  
  
"So, you risked your life and went it alone just so Kim could spend Christmas with her family?"  
  
"It was no big," Ron said, stealing one of Kim's favorite quips.  
  
The princess slid over, wrapping her arm around Ron. "You are such a caring person, you know that?"  
  
Ron leaned up against the Princess, turning to look into her face. Her deep green eyes reminded him of Kim's, and her hair was absolutely stunning. Her face looked so soft and smooth, and Ron resisted the urge to reach out and touch it.  
  
He looked at clock across the room: 1:00am. Suddenly he felt a sinking feeling in his gut.  
  
"Ah, your highness?" Ron asked, "I have a little problem and I was wondering if you might have some advice?"  
  
"Of course, Ron. And please, when we are alone, feel free to call me Jenna."  
  
"I, uh, need to get a gift for a friend. It's her eighteenth birthday today, and I forgot all about it. She's back in Middleton, but I still need something for next time I see her."  
  
"Is this Kim Possible by any chance?" the Princess asked, trying to continue to smiling even though her heart felt a twinge of pain. Though the Princess knew that her relationship with Ron was short-term at best because of their respective lives, it hurt to have another woman interjected into the mix, even if the comment itself had no intended malice.  
  
"Yes, actually, it is."  
  
******  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am," the flight attendant said politely, "but you are going to need to turn off that cell phone." She motioned toward the communicator.  
  
"Ma'am, it's not a cell phone, and it is extremely important that I be able to use it," Kim said, seeing Wade roll his eyes over the video link.  
  
"Wait a minute... are you Kim Possible?" asked the flight attendant, the corners of her mouth curving up in an almost imperceptible smile.  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"The teen hero?"  
  
"I just have a job to do, like everybody else."  
  
"A job? No, my dear, this," the flight attendant said, pointing to herself, "is a job. What you do is a miracle." The attendant's mouth was now spread into a broad grin, something Kim got the impression didn't happen very often.  
  
"Well, if you feel that way, then you'll understand why I need to continue to use my commun- cell phone." Kim hated to flout her reputation like that, but she tried to convince herself it was like asking for any other favor.  
  
"Well, I suppose, being you are Kim Possible, we can make an exception. But try to make sure no one else sees your phone."  
  
"Thanks," Kim said, returning a friendly grin. She turned back to her communicator. "Sorry Wade, what did you find?"  
  
"You're not going to believe this. Tai Shing Pek Kwar was developed in Parmea, and evidently the King of Parmea is the Supreme Master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar."  
  
"So, that's where Monkey Fist comes in? But how does he get to be ruler of Parmea?"  
  
"Actually, it's quite simple. He kills the princess." 


	6. Chapter V: The Auswix Diamond

The limo gently stopped in front of the row of shops. The driver quickly ran around the side of the limo, opening the door for the Princess and giving her a courteous bow. Ron followed her out, putting his hand over his eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight.  
  
"You know Ron, underneath the ugly hair and the goofy smile, you're a pretty nice guy. I mean, all of this going on around you, and it is still important to you to make sure you remember your friend's birthday."  
  
"Thank you, Madame Princess," Ron replied gently.  
  
"I wanted to come and see some of these shops myself anyway, so I think this was a great idea."  
  
"It was your idea," Ron corrected. "You were the one that thought the downtown shopping district would be the perfect place to go. I wanted to go to the mall. Or the Smarty Mart. Did you know there are two in Los Angeles itself and three more in suburbs under twenty-five miles from the city center?"  
  
Unable to tell if Ron's words were a joke about the number of Smarty Marts or a serious statement, she decided it was best to ignore the rather strange comment. "But here," the Princess said, waving her hand towards the shops around her, "Is where we find the unique things."  
  
"And expensive things."  
  
"Let's look in here," the Princess said, pointing towards a jewelry store called "Image of Light". "Everyone loves jewelry. At least, all the ladies do."  
  
"Oooo... shiny!" Ron said excitedly, looking at a case of exquisite diamonds, each cut as close to perfect as possible and all exceedingly large. The center of the case was dominated by a massive blue diamond hung on an impressive chain of twenty-four karat gold.  
  
"There is no way I could afford this stuff," Ron mumbled, staring at the necklace. The massive stone gleaned unlike anything Ron had ever seen. "That's beautiful."  
  
"You are right," the Princess said, walking up behind him. "That's the perfect gift for an eighteenth birthday."  
  
"Yeah, but there is no way that I can afford that... just no way."  
  
"It's only fifty dollars."  
  
"Fity bucks?" Ron asked, his jaw dropping open. "You're kidding! I can see the price tag from here, and there are six numbers before the dot thing!"  
  
"Well, the price just changed. You see, 'Image of Light' is 60% owned by the royal family of Parmea. If I want to, I can change the price."  
  
Ron's eyes lit up. "I can't believe it, this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." He choked back tears.  
  
"Ron, it's OK. It is my pleasure to help out a man as caring as yourself. And, from what I here, there are few people as deserving of the Auswix diamond than Kim Possible."  
  
"The what?" Ron asked, his voice still quiet.  
  
"The Auswix diamond, discovered in 1839 by Daniel E. Auswix in Africa. One of the smaller diamonds to have a name of this sort."  
  
Ron was still in shock when they left the store, the diamond neatly packed in an impressive silver box.  
  
******  
  
"Thanks again for flying with Terminus Air, where the sky is the limit. We know that you have many choices when you travel, and are glad that you chose the best: Terminus. For those of you with connecting flights, please contact the gate agent if you have any questions. Again, thank you for flying Terminus Air, and enjoy your day in Los Angeles or wherever your final destination may be." As the stewardess finished her speech the seatbelt sign turned off and Kim bolted upwards, grabbing her bag out of the overhead compartment and rushing forward as fast as she could.  
  
It was no use. The wait to get off the crowded flight was still nearly five minutes. A soon as she was in the terminal building, she pulled out her communicator. Wade gave her directions to the taxi rank where she hailed a cab.  
  
"Ok," Wade said over the communicator, "The princess is staying at the Seward Dunes Resort Hotel, one of the fanciest places in the city. Ron couldn't be too far away."  
  
"I need to get to the Seaward Dunes Resort," Kim announced as she slipped into the cab, "Quickly, if possible."  
  
"A rich girl, eh? Nice place that Seaward Dunes," the driver began as he pulled away from the curb. "I've heard that they have four different indoor pools, each one with its own theme based on an exotic location."  
  
The driver continued to rant, but Kim tuned him out, instead focusing on the text Wade was scrolling across the communicator. It was additional background on Parmea and its relation with Tai Shink Pek Kwar, and it sent a chill down Kim's spine.  
  
******  
  
"Mr. Brigsby," a reporter in the front row asked, "You are saying that you do not intend to replace Ron Stoppable with a real agent?"  
  
"That is correct, at the request of the Permian government," Brigsby responded, his eyes burning from the constant light of cameramen's flashbulbs.  
  
"But the kid has no formal training?" a short woman in the back asked.  
  
"He may not have formal training, but he does have hands-on experience... more of it than any agent I know in fact. Quite impressive for 18."  
  
"How do you counter the comments made by some of his acquaintances in his home town of Middleton? A teacher speaking on a condition of anonymity said, 'He's a follower, socially inept, and smells of overripe fruit.' A fellow student said, 'I overheard him mention he had nothing but air beneath the hair. I think that's a pretty apt description.' Another described him as 'freaky, irritating, and lacking in brainpower.' And you expect us to believe this is the right man for the job?"  
  
"Well, I've never noticed any smell of overripe fruit. But that's not important. I understand that some of his critics back home may not think highly of him, but if you look at the record of things he has done, it is amazing."  
  
"Mr. Brigsby, is it true that he normally ends up being saved by a girl?" a third reporter asked with a snicker.  
  
"Umm, well, sometimes. But it is partnership and I'm told that he plays a very important role in it. I think that's all the questions we have time for. Any other concerns can be directed in writing to the Los Angeles branch press secretary." Brigsby wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. He stormed up the stairs towards Melbourne's temporary office.  
  
"Why didn't you take that conference?" Brigsby demanded as we walked through the open door.  
  
"I thought it was going to be a hot one," Melbourne responded with a smile.  
  
"It was. You sent me up on a stage to defend the integrity of the CIA despite an egregious lie as well as the intelligence of the dumb kid."  
  
"And I trust it went well?"  
  
"As well as it could considering I didn't have answers for most of their questions... not to mention I agreed with most of their statements."  
  
"Those press conferences are the toughest," Melbourne said with a laugh as he stood up behind his desk. "You did mention that we were going to keep him on, right?"  
  
"Yes," he moaned. "Most had already figured it out from the noon press release, but it didn't stop them from attacking."  
  
"This Ron character better not screw up," Melbourne said. "I still have faith in him, but he is on thin ice, and I'd need to be a moron not to see that."  
  
"Respectfully, sir," Brigsby added, "I think we passed the 'thin ice' part a while ago. In order to make this work, he's going to need to walk on water."  
  
Melbourne grimaced. "The last thing he needs is another nay-sayer. You need to be positive."  
  
"Sir, you know I respect your judgment, but in this case I feel it is important for me to vocalize my opposition... forcefully."  
  
"Consider it vocalized, considered, and rejected," Melbourne answered sharply.  
  
Brigsby opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when the phone on Melbourne's desk rang. The older man picked it up, and motioned for Brigsby to wait.  
  
He conversed for a moment, and then replaced the receiver. "That was the security director for another visiting head of state. As you can see, Mr. Brigsby, I don't have him in my office. I fact, it's been over a week since I've had any of my team directors in my office... except for one, who seems to come in here every day, complaining about his petty problems and making more issues for me to deal with at the same time. I want to be very clear here: I appreciate others advice, I will not tolerate insubordination. You are dancing on that very fine line right now, my friend. Be careful." 


	7. Chapter VI: Friends Reunite

Author's Notes: Not too many comments on the last chapter... it was kinda a slow one I guess. I think this one is a bit more interesting. Thanks to those of you who did comment. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Steve: you are right... that is quite a coincidence!  
  
Cynthia: Glad the Brigsby is a jerk theme comes through good... though he may still have an important part to play... who knows (OK, I do, but...)  
  
Thanks again for reading, and as always, I'd really appreciate some reviews! Nothin' better than checking your e-mail to find it full of review notices (well, some things are better, but it is up there!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gentleman at the front desk was wearing an impressive uniform of the type only seen in the grandest of hotels. He tried to, but could not hide his surprise when he saw a teenager dressed in a small t-shirt the revealed her midsection and loose cargo pants walked into the lobby. It was rare to see someone dressed in that manner in a hotel that demanded men wear a coat and tie in most public rooms.  
  
"Pardon me, young lady," he called out, "but we do not allow public access to the beach through the hotel. You'll need to go down to the public entrance." He pointed towards a door immediately behind her.  
  
Kim was annoyed, but hid it well. She needed his help; there was no point in trying to get back at him for the comment, even though she dearly wanted too. "Actually, sir, I'm here to see a guest," Kim replied, walking up to the desk. "A Mr. Ron Stoppable."  
  
"Ahh, give me a moment," the man replied, typing furiously on his computer. It took him ten seconds to find the information. "Mr. Ronald Stoppable is here; can I get him on the phone for you?"  
  
"Actually, if you just give me the room number, I'll just head up," Kim said.  
  
I'm sorry," the attendant apologized, "but we need the guest's permission to release the room number."  
  
"Alright, can you tell him that Kim Possible is here to see him? That should do it."  
  
"No problem, ma'am," the attendant said, picking up the phone. "Mr. Stoppable?" Yes, hello, this is the front desk. There is a Miss Kim Possible here, and she has made a request to see you. Shall I give her your room number?" He paused for a moment. "Thank you, I'll let her know." The attendant replaced the phone in its ornate cradle and turned back towards Kim. "He seems quite excited. He'll meet you down here, but it could be a few minutes, he's on the 36th floor."  
  
"That's alright."  
It was only three minutes before Ron emerged from the elevator, wearing his favorite red hockey jersey, though without the black turtleneck he normally put underneath it. It was far to warm in LA for that.  
  
"Kim!" he yelped, running towards her. He put out his hand to shake and was surprised when she embraced him with a hug. It was quick, but a hug nonetheless. Ron didn't get them that often, and he obviously enjoyed it. "Have I really been gone long enough to deserve this?"  
  
"It's been a week, Ron," Kim replied, taking a step back to try and avoid looking like she was to intimate with Ron.  
  
"Wow... really? Doesn't seem like it. Must be jet lag."  
  
Kim frowned "Ron, it's only three hours, not three days."  
  
"I feel like I haven't slept for three days," Ron replied.  
  
"You're tired? What's new?"  
  
"Really, Kim. This is a tough job," he said with a yawn. "Maybe four hours a night. You wouldn't believe all the reading! Hey, there's a Bueno Nacho only a few blocks from here. You want to go grab some food? "  
  
"Sure, Ron. A person can only go so long without seeing you chow down three Grande Chimeritos in five minutes."  
  
"Life must be boring without Ron-Shine around," Ron said jokingly, elbowing Kim.  
******  
  
"I truly can't believe it. Despite the media attention, they still want to keep him," Monkey Fist said to himself. "It seems Ron Stoppable is destined to be in my way."  
  
He leapt upward, grabbing the ceiling with one hand and swinging himself towards a desk on the side of the room. "As much as I hate to do this, I feel it may be necessary to try a slightly different approach this time."  
  
He paged quickly through a book on the table, his eyes keenly searching for the phone number he wanted.  
  
"Here it is," he muttered, grabbing the telephone receiver with his right foot and putting it to his head. With his left foot he quickly dialed the number. "Yes, I would like to place an order for Firebird Funnel Webs... one dozen should do nicely." He quicly related his mailing address to the operator, then replaced the receiver.  
  
Monkey Fist's mouth began to spread into a grin, then a full fledged smile. He began to chuckle quietly, but the sound quickly grew into maniacal laughter.  
  
******  
"Ok, Kim," Ron mumbled, his mouth full of a burrito, "what brings you out here?"  
"Well, you're national news Ron."  
  
"Really!" Ron exclaimed, nearly shooting a large, wet wad of partially digested Chimerito at Kim. "That is so cool!"  
  
"Not really, Ron. Most people think your being here is a scandal."  
  
"A scandal," Ron asked, "I know some people think it's kinda weird they said I was a secret service agent, but scandal?"  
  
"Ron, that would qualify as a scandal."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Seriously, though, Ron. I thought it might be good for me to be here, now that things are getting all freakish."  
  
"I see what is going on. You don't think I can take care of myself. You're here to save me," Ron said quietly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I can take care of myself, Kim."  
  
"I know you can, Ron," Kim said, focusing all her effort on keeping a serious face. The words she had just said were absurd, but she didn't want to hurt her friends feelings. "But I figured it couldn't hurt for me to be here. Plus, I wanted to be with my best friend on my 18th birthday."  
  
"Awww," Rufus purred from where he was sitting on the table, munching on his own small box of nachos.  
  
"Take it from me," Ron said, swallowing a handful of nachos, "the one eight isn't as big as everyone says it is."  
  
"No, your eighteenth birthday wasn't big," Kim replied, remembering the day six weeks earlier. "I intend to do something more to celebrate than have an early dinner in Bueno Nacho."  
  
"Newsflash, KP, we're having an early dinner in Bueno Nacho on your birthday. And don't knock the Nacho."  
  
"You know, your right, this really isn't to exciting."  
  
"Actually KP, I have something that might spice things up. I'm going to get another Chimerito, you want one?"  
  
"Your idea to spice up my birthday is a Chimerito?"  
  
"Yes... I mean no, KP," Ron said with a laugh. "Two separate thoughts. I have something for you when we get back to the hotel."  
  
"You mean you remembered my Birthday?"  
  
"How could I forget? After what you did to me last year when I forgot, that is."  
  
"I was a little angry."  
  
"I hadn't guessed," Ron said sarcastically. "Where did you and Monique get that Monkey costume anyway?'  
  
"Smarty Mart," Kim said with a wink.  
  
"Aisle fifteen," Rufus pitched in.  
  
"You taught Rufus what aisles have what in Smarty Mart?" Kim asked, disgust seeping into her voice.  
  
"No, we just go there a lot. He picked it up after a while," Ron said proudly. Rufus stood and smiled at Kim. "Keep an eye on Rufus for me, will ya?" Ron asked, getting up and walking towards the counter before Kim could answer.  
  
"He is a little crazy, isn't he?" Kim moaned.  
  
"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh," Rufus replied enthusiastically.  
  
"You're right... it is who he is, and we like who he is. If he were level headed, he just wouldn't be Ron."  
  
Ron was back in a few minutes. Se sat down in the booth and slid his food tray onto the table with one smooth motion.  
  
"Cool moves, Ron," Kim mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"You ain't seen nothin' yet. By the way, you never answered me, so I got you a Chimerito too," Ron said as he handed her a plate off his tray. Kim groaned.  
  
"Ron, you know that I normally don't even eat a Grande-size, let alone two of them!"  
  
"Ok, ok," Ron said, sounding momentarily disappointed, then cheerfully adding, "I guess more for me."  
  
Kim just rolled her eyes and listened to the symphony of chewing as her best friend and his naked mole rat indulged themselves.  
  
******  
  
The young woman walked casually towards the back of the plane, glad she had gotten a seat near the rear of the aircraft. Irritated with the disembarking passengers blocking her way, she pushed through, waving her carryon bag in front of her.  
  
Her push through the throng of people drew some harsh words from those she brushed aside, and eventually caught the attention of a flight attendant, who stopped her at the rear galley.  
  
"Ma'am, just where do you think you are going? The lavatories are closed, you need to use the terminal restrooms."  
  
"I'm not looking for a lavatory," the woman replied, shoving the attendant to one side. "I'm looking for the exit."  
  
"Ma'am, the boarding gate is at the front of the plane," the stunned flight attendant said, her heart racing as she wondered just who this strangely dressed woman was.  
  
"Yeah, well... I don't really feel like waiting for the chubs to move out... I'm in a bit of a hurry." The woman lifted the door handle almost effortlessly, pushing the 737's rear door outwards and jumping the 12 feet to the ground. She landed gracefully, then sprinted off into the humid Baltimore night. 


	8. Chapter VII: Gift of the Heart

The Green-skinned woman strode into the room, her slender body clad in her characteristic green and black jumpsuit.  
  
Drakken spun around to face her. "Shego! Thank goodness your are back. You'll never believe the troubles I've faced!"  
  
"Kim Possible?" Shego asked sarcastically. "She's been irritating?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"What happened?" Shego prodded.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Drakken responded in a tone that fit a two year old better than a super villain. "How was Cleveland?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Dayton."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Nothing unusual. I still think it's ironic they have the year's premier fashion show in Dayton."  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Is the project still on track?"  
  
"Very much so. We'll be launching in under two weeks. Once we get out to the open ocean, no one can stop us... not even Kim Possible." With that, he broke into maniacal laughter and smiled broadly.  
  
Shego wasn't smiling. "What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Her... stop us... on a submarine? Don't be ridiculous Shego."  
  
"You never learn, do you?"  
  
"Wait right here," Ron said excitedly as he left the sitting area of his hotel room and disappeared into what Kim assumed was his bedroom. She heard shuffling from the other room, then the sound of something heavy hitting the floor, followed almost instantly by Ron yelping in pain.  
  
"Ron, are you OK?" she asked.  
  
"Ah... yeah, I'll be right there," he replied in a somewhat higher than normal voice.  
  
A few seconds later, the young blonde appeared in the room carrying a small brown paper bag. Sitting down softly on the couch next to her, he placed the package carefully in her lap. She peaked into it, and her jaw dropped. Reaching in, she removed the silver box, her eyes beginning to tear up.  
  
"It's beautiful, Ron... I can't believe it. How did you ever?"  
  
Ron smiled. "Kim, that's the box."  
  
She looked up at him with a somewhat quizzical expression, then returned her focus to the box. It took her a moment to find the latch as it was as equally polished as the rest of the box's surfaces. She carefully pried the lid open, sliding it back to reveal the massive stoner. Her eyes were transfixed in the glare of the brilliant diamond, and she gasped. She sat transfixed, starring at the giant stone.  
  
"Ron..." she started, trailing off.  
  
Ron was puzzled. He'd expected her to like it, but she was speechless... something he hadn't seen often. "Kim, you OK?"  
  
"It... it's so beautiful," she stammered. Her cheeks were now wet with tears. She placed the box carefully on the table, and turned to face Ron.  
  
"Happy birthday KP. Do you like it?"  
  
Kim waited a moment, than gripped Ron in a firm hug. She snuggled her head alongside his neck, weeping softly.  
  
"Ron, you really are my best friend."  
  
"Kim, I'll always be your best friend," Ron said with a goofy smile. Kim pulled away from him a moment, looking into his deep, brown eyes and nearly laughing. Here she was, looking about as emotional as she had ever been, and Ron was wearing the same goofy grin that he would put on if he saw something he liked in the Smarty Mart circular. But she knew deep down it wasn't insensitivity: that was just who Ron was.  
"Ron, I really, really, don't know what to say... this has to be the most amazing gift I've ever seen."  
  
"I've seen better," Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh?" Kim asked, bewildered by his comment.  
  
"Remember that cyber scrapbook? The one you gave me for Hanukah last year? Now that was special."  
  
Kim couldn't believe it... she knew Ron had liked the selection of photos she had put together chronicling their friendship, but she never realized how much it really meant to Ron.  
  
"I... I... I... I'm glad that you liked it," Kim replied awkwardly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to put it on?"  
  
"The diamond?"  
  
"No, the box, Kim."  
  
Kim couldn't believe how quickly Ron could shift from being so sweet and sensitive to being his unintentionally irritating self. "Yeah, Ron... one second." Kim took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She slowly slipped the necklace around her thin neck, carefully clasping it.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "Kim, it looks badical on you. Wait... I'm not supposed to say badical... It looks stunning on you, KP."  
  
Kim wiped the tears away from her eyes and hugged Ron again, only letting go when she heard him start gasping for air.  
  
"Booyah," Ron mouthed quietly. "Where did that come from?" he asked, rubbing his now sore arm.  
  
"You earned that one," Kim replied with a smile. 


	9. Chapter VIII: Dinner for the World

Author's notes: I guess the last couple chapters have seemed pretty slow. Thanks to those of you who commented on them. Rest assured, things are starting to heat up! The action is not far away... --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night was the first banquet of the conference, opening a summit where leaders of the world would develop a vision to take their countries into the future. By special invitation, Kim Possible joined Ron and the Princess at table one, which consisted of them, six other world leaders, and those leaders' associates and spouses. Ron took a position immediately to the princesses left, and Kim to his left in turn, putting her directly next to the President of Australia.  
  
Four minutes before the scheduled start of the event, two seats at the table were still empty. It wasn't long before it became clear why.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests and leaders," an announcer began, standing at the podium on the stage, which was adorned with flags representing the fourteen countries in attendance.  
  
"Get on with it," Ron mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
"It is my distinguished honor," the announcer continued, "to present to you the President and First Lady of the United States of America!'  
  
Everyone was on their feet as a military band played four ruffles and flourishes before breaking into a stunning rendition of "Hail to the Chief". The President walked directly towards table one, smiling and waving politely with one hand while holding his wife with the other.  
  
The President worked his way around the table, introducing himself to a few new faces and embracing his old friends. He shook hands with the President of Australia and then turned to Kim.  
  
"You," the President said with a surprised look, "you are Kim Possible, aren't you?"  
  
Kim smiled shyly. "Yes, Mr. President," She said softly, extending her hand to shake the President's outstretched palm.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you Miss Possible. I have heard of your service to our country, and I must say it is remarkable."  
  
"Oh, it's no big."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"What I do," Kim replied, mentally kicking herself for not being more formal, "It isn't as impressive as it sounds."  
  
"I'm not sure I'd agree with that. You have helped your country in so many ways. Everyone in this great country owes you a debt of gratitude in some way, shape, or form. But, I suppose, we are all entitled to our own opinions," he said with a smile. He then turned to Ron, the smile fading slightly. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable, sir," Ron replied with a surprisingly formal grin.  
  
"And you are?" the President coaxed.  
  
"I'm Kim's sidekick."  
  
"Interesting. I didn't know she had a sidekick."  
  
Ron lowered his stare towards the floor. "Not many people do."  
  
"He's also my escort and bodyguard," the Princess said with a smile.  
  
"Princess, a very special good evening to you," the President said. "So he is the one all the fuss was about?"  
  
"Yes, but it is not his fault. He's been doing a fine job Mr. President."  
  
"Good to hear Princess. When the news broke I called up the CIA director personally, and he assured me we have many good reasons to trust this young man." The President looked up at the stage where the announcer was poised to introduce the first of several speakers that would come before the meal. "It looks as if they want to get started. Perhaps we can talk after the meal?"  
  
"That would be lovely, Mr. President."  
  
******  
  
The Los Angeles convention center was not built with provisions for the kind of security that was being used this evening, so despite their best efforts, small holes were still open in the security net if someone knew where to look.  
  
Monkey Fist gazed across the street, carefully examining the roof of the convention center. He pointed at a spot on the roof, then nodded to the monkey next to him. It leapt out the window, trailing a rope behind it. The monkey landed gracefully on the roof of the building and tied the rope securely around a large antenna.  
  
Monkey Fist carefully attached a small box to the rope, allowing it to slide down towards the convention center, where his monkey ninja carefully grabbed it. Monkey Fist himself was next, moving gracefully down the line.  
  
"You wait here," he told his monkey ninja. "I don't want to arouse suspicion. At least not yet." The monkey nodded in agreement, and Monkey Fist carefully picked up the box, removing a glass vial from inside. It contained four small, red spiders, all prancing around fiercely.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it? Only four," he told his monkey companion. "You really do need to wonder how venomous spiders can be out of stock." He grabbed a grate on the roof, tearing it loose. He then slid his thin body into the narrow ventilation shaft, carefully avoiding excess noise.  
  
"It is time for me to fulfill my destiny," he whispered to himself, "and for the Princess of Parmea to fall." 


	10. Chapter IX: Courage Under Fire

Author's notes: Thanks again to those who reviewed, I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story. It's always good to hear from you... inspires me to keep working harder!  
  
And with that, here comes the action... -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It is such a pleasure to have Parmea as a member of the international community," the President of the United States said.  
  
"It is an honor to be able to bring my people out of the dark ages my ancestors put them in. I look forward to working with the US and other countries to bring Parmea into the first world... I even believe free elections may be inevitable in the future," the Princess replied.  
  
Ron was standing near by, dressed in an exquisite tux and daydreaming about nothing in particular. Rufus, who had been trying to keep a low profile as Ron had told him to, decided it was time to take a peek out Ron's pocket. He purred quietly as he looked around the room.  
  
Suddenly, Rufus started to squawk loudly, repeatedly hitting Ron's leg and pointing in the direction of the Princess and the President. Above them, the air condition vent cover had been carefully and quietly removed. Ron contemplated what Rufus was saying for a minute, but then realized that Rufus wouldn't be this loud unless it was important.  
  
Ron shifted his gaze in the direction of the conversing leaders, narrowing his eyes as he searched for what was making Rufus so agitated. He noticed that the vent missing, leaving only a hole in the ceiling. Was that always like that? he thought. A moment later he saw a gauntleted hand drop through the opening, a small vial in hand.  
  
Ron charged towards the two world leaders, bending forward and extending his arms towards them. They had their backs turned, and both yelled as they were violently pushed.  
  
As Ron passed under the vent, he felt three soft taps on his back. The softness of the sensation only lasted a second. Almost instantaneously, he felt his back erupt in fiery pain. He screamed loudly, falling forward and hitting the ground face first. The momentum he had built up carried his body over a foot, his soft skin tearing painfully on the rough floor. Secret service agents had surrounded him by now, and Kim struggled to see what was going on. Unable to get near Ron, she glanced back toward where the Princess and President had been, spotting a bright red spot on the floor. Closer investigation revealed it to be a spider.  
  
Kim lifted her leg to squash it, but then thought better of it. She swiftly grabbed a small wine glass, scooped up the arachnid, and fastened a napkin over the top with a rubber band. The tiny beast protested vehemently, rearing impressively large fangs.  
  
Kim rushed the insect over to the President, who, along with the Princess, was still in shock from being shoved across the room only 15 seconds earlier.  
  
"Mr. President, he needs help!" she yelled, holding the glass out for him to see. "These things, someone dropped these from the air vent," she said, pointing to the open hole in the ceiling. She had no proof as to what happened, but based on the missing vent grating, the vicious spider, and Ron's horrifying screams of agony, she had come to a conclusion quickly.  
  
"That's where we were standing," the President responded, taking a moment to comprehend that he had just been rescued, and that his rescuer was convulsing on the floor in agony and being treated as a criminal, not a hero.  
  
"Get away from him, now, all of you!" the President yelled, motioning violently for the secret service agents to part as he pushed towards Ron. "Get the medical team up here, now!" he yelled.  
  
Kim was right behind the President and, using the gap he created as a path to Ron. She saw him on the floor, breathing heavily, face beat red in pain with tears streaming down his cheeks. On closer inspection she saw a spider crawling across his body and two more on the floor next to him. She quickly swatted all three, tearing their small bodies to pieces. She then leaned down next to Ron, hoping she had gotten all the spiders.  
  
Ron's mouth was opening and closing as if he was trying to scream, but no sound was being produced. His face, beat red only seconds earlier, was now becoming even paler than normal. His hands were clenched in fists and his whole body was convulsing violently. With a great amount of effort, he turned his head slightly to look at Kim.  
  
Kim had never seen anything like this. Ron had been hurt before, but this was the first time she had truly feared she was going to loose him. His skin was becoming damp and clammy; his pupils were dilated far more than she had thought possible.  
  
Ron felt the extraordinary pain in his body as venom from five separate bites worked through him. He began to loose control of his arms and legs, which spasmed uncontrollably. He felt his heart racing. The pain was unlike anything he had felt before. He tried to scream, but he couldn't. He kept feeling weaker and weaker, and finally closed his eyes and laid his head back.  
  
Kim put her hands around Ron's head, trying to keep it from whipping around as his body jerked itself about uncontrollably. She felt another warm body on her hand, and noticed Rufus curled up under Ron's chin. The mole rat was sobbing quietly.  
  
The medics finally arrived, laying out a stretcher on the floor and lifting Ron carefully onto it. Kim pried Rufus off of Ron, figuring that the mole rat would be safer with her than in the hospital. As much as it hurt her to tear the little guy away from Ron, she knew her friend would have wanted her to do what was best for Rufus.  
  
******  
  
Kim managed to get herself on the ambulance, holding Ron's hand as a pair of medical technicians worked around him. They had already treated him with an impressive array of medications and were still working furiously to keep him stable.  
  
"Ron," she said quietly, looking down at his pale face. He opened his large brown eyes and starred at her.  
  
"Am... am... am I going to..." Ron asked, trailing off in a fit of coughing.  
  
"No, Ron, I won't let it happen."  
  
"And you can do anything," Ron said, straining to move his lips into a smile. Unlike his trademark goofy grin, his smile was now small and weak. Kim felt a shiver run down her spine... Ron seemed so sick and weak, and she felt so powerless.  
  
Kim sighed. "I wish I could help with your pain now."  
  
"You are helping," Ron coughed, squeezing her hand with more strength than she thought he had in him.  
  
Kim looked down at his pale face. His pupils were wide, the sparkle of life was dim in his large brown eyes.  
  
"Kim," Ron stammered, "I feel dizzy." His eyes closed and Kim could see his chest heaving. When his eyes opened again, they looked bloodshot, and she could see tears running down his cheeks. At least I'm not the only one crying she thought.  
  
"I'm right here Ron. I will always be here for you."  
  
"I wish I could say the same," Ron said. It took Kim a moment to realize just how dark his meaning was.  
  
"Ron, don't think like that. You are going to be fine," Kim said, disturbed by how serious he was. Normally she could convince him the moon was made of green cheese if she tried, but Ron didn't seem gullible at all today.  
  
"Kim... I... I..."  
  
"Ron? What?"  
  
There was no answer. Ron was out cold. Kim lowered her head into his chest and cried. 


	11. Chapter X: Firebird

Kim was waiting anxiously for the doctor, clutching Rufus tightly in her hands. Princess Jenna was seated behind her, also waiting for news. It had been a mere twenty minutes since the ambulance had arrived, but for the three of them it seemed like an eternity.  
  
Finally, the doctor walked out of the Emergency Room, and motioned for Kim. She jumped to her feat and briskly crossed the room to where he stood.  
  
"You're with Mr. Stoppable, correct?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, doctor, how is he?" Kim demanded, her voice full of tension and fear.  
  
"I have good news and bad news. Right now he is stabilized. We had to give him sedatives to curb the spasmodic reaction he's having and he has a pretty high dose of antibiotics in him to keep the venom from affecting his vital organs. The bad news is, there is not much more we can do. Without the specific anti-venom, my hands are tied, and ultimately, it's only a matter of time until the venom wins out."  
  
"How do you get the anti-venom?" Kim asked, doubting the question would have a simple answer.  
  
"Well, if we had the spider, that would be a start. We have anti- venom for anything from around here; we just need to identify the species. Normally we can determine that based on symptoms, but your friend is having some sort of allergic reaction... far different from what normally happens."  
  
"I do have one of the spiders with me, Doctor," Kim said, producing the arachnid she had captured, "but I doubt it is from around here."  
  
The doctor bent over, carefully studying the small arachnid. "Your right," the doctor replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I've never seen anything like it. Look at the color, the brilliant red. Unfortunately, I don't know anyone who could tell us what it is, let alone get us anti- venom."  
  
"Perhaps I do," Kim said, drawing her communicator from her pocket. "Wade, can you tell me where Professor Acari is?"  
  
"One sec, KP," Wade replied over the communicator. He typed furiously for a moment. "San Diego, at an entomology conference."  
  
"Well, Wade, I need a way down to San Diego, and I need it fast. Ron may only have a few hours."  
  
"Kim?" Wade asked, his eyes widening visibly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Kim suddenly remembered she had not yet informed Wade about Ron's situation. That is the first thing I should have done. This isn't good... my judgment is getting clouded.  
  
"Ron was bitten by some sort of venomous spider. Several times. He's in pretty rough shape." She tried to remain objective, choking back the tears that welled in her eyes.  
  
"There's nothing in California that should be too much of a problem, Kim. Just calm down and take him to a doctor. No need to bug professor Acari... no pun intended."  
  
"Wade, you don't understand!" Kim replied angrily. "We're in the hospital. Ron is in a coma! We need to get anti-venom soon, or he could..." Kim's voice trailed off, her mouth unable to speak the final word of her sentence. It was too terrible to utter.  
  
******  
  
"Professor Acari, I'm really sorry to disturb you at your conference, but I really need your help."  
  
"Kim, after you recovered my robo-tick? It's not a problem at all," the stout professor replied, somewhat confused by the depressed attitude of the normally upbeat teen. "What is it that's so important?"  
  
"It's Ron. He was bitten by a spider and is in the hospital. No one knows what it is or how to treat him."  
  
"Hmm... I would of thought they would be more familiar with the species found locally," the stout man replied. "You wouldn't happen to have a specimen I could examine?"  
  
"Actually, I do," Kim answered, pulling the glass containing the spider out of her backpack.  
  
Acari's eyes widened as he saw the small red spider. "A Firebird Funnel Web. How did it get here?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Firebird Funnel Web. It's a relative of the Sydney Funnel Web Spider. It really is a most frightening little creature. It doesn't kill as fast as the Sydney, but the death is longer and far more painful."  
  
"So, how do you cure it?"  
  
"I don't know," Acari replied, shifting his gaze to the floor for a moment. He then returned his stare to Kim. "But I might know someone who does."  
  
The short professor pushed his way through the crowd, Kim trying to squeeze through the hole he created before it closed. Kim saw the Professor shake hands with a tall thin man dressed in a dark suit, but she couldn't hear them exchange greetings over the din.  
  
"Kim," Acari called loudly, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. "This is Professor Eric Cunningham, probably the world's leading expert on spider anti-venoms.  
  
"A pleasure, Ms. Possible," Cunningham said with a mild British accent.  
  
"Likewise, Professor, but if you'll forgive my rudeness, we do need to hurry."  
  
"As I just mentioned, Eric, we have a bit of a problem," Acari interjected. "That conference room over there is empty; it will certainly be quieter than out here."  
  
Kim and Cunningham nodded their approval and the three entered the small conference room. Kim, in no mood to make small talk, whipped out the captured spider once again, handing the glass to Cunningham.  
  
"A Firebird Funnel Web!" Cunningham exclaimed, "Where in heaven's name did you find this?"  
  
"Los Angeles... my friend was bitten a number of times."  
  
"Most unusual, these spiders don't live outside of a few small islands off the Australian coast."  
  
"There is probably more to it, but that is not important right now," Kim said. "I need to get an anti-venom, or something, for him."  
  
Cunningham scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, there are a number of factors to be considered. First of, your friend... boy or girl?"  
  
"Boy."  
  
"Height and weight?"  
  
"I'd guess five eight and maybe a hundred fifty pounds... I'm not sure," Kim responded, hoping that the line of questioning was leading somewhere.  
  
"Any major health conditions?"  
  
"Not that I'm aware of," Kim responded.  
  
"Alright... how long ago was he bitten?"  
  
Kim glanced at her watch. "About four and a half hours ago now."  
  
"I assume he was stable when you left?"  
  
"Yes, the doctor's had him sedated though."  
  
"Well, the Firebird's venom is unusual in that it attacks strongly for the first hour or so, and then will go into a recessive state for a period of, for someone of your friend's size and gender, perhaps twelve to sixteen hours. Not that the victim will feel anything different than he did during the initial attack... the pain is just the same, but no new systems will be affected. After that, the end game begins."  
  
"The end game?" Kim asked nervously.  
  
"Unfortunately, the venom again resumes its attacks on new bodily symptoms, slowly at first, then more violently. At this point, there is no known effective treatment. Depending on a variety of circumstances, it may take only a few hours for the respiratory and circulatory systems to fail, or the victim could suffer an agonizing death over several days. The key is t get the anti-venom into the victim before the end-game begins."  
  
"Which means eight hours, twelve if we are lucky," Kim said softly. "Where can we get anti-venom?"  
  
"My lab... but that's in Boston. I don't see how we can make it there in time."  
  
Kim's hand was already reaching for her communicator. "I think I might be able to call in a favor." 


	12. Chapter XI: Transcontinental Journey

Author's Notes: Again, thank you for all the kind comments. I really appreciate them all! We are drawing neat the end of the first section of this story, which is looking as if it is going to become a trilogy at some point. I'll post a little more about this in the next chapter, but "Book II" of the series is already well underway: Immortal Friendship: Flight of the Sea King.  
  
Thanks again for your support!  
  
----------------------------------------------------- "Be sure to thank the President for arranging this," Kim said to Princess Jenna over her communicator. "And thank you for serving as a go between. I never would have been able to contact him directly."  
  
"No big," the young princess replied. "Anything to help Ron."  
  
"Thanks again. I'll let you know when we make it back to LA."  
  
A uniformed officer walked in from the cockpit of the bomber, back to the cramped compartment where Kim and the two professors were seated. "We're preparing to land. We'll go right into Logan airport, and the army has a chopper waiting for you on the tarmac. It can get you to the lab and back. We'll refuel and then be ready to make the trip back when you are."  
  
"Thank you, captain," Kim said, managing to squeeze off a smile.  
  
Five minutes later, the massive bomber touched down on the hard asphalt surface of Boston Logan International Airport, only three hours forty minutes after leaving San Diego. Still, it was going to be close. If the venom went to work on Ron sooner rather than later, Kim was going to loose her best friend. That fact weighed heavily on her mind as she slid down the small ladder and out the belly of the huge airplane.  
  
She quickly walked over to the waiting chopper where an Army Major greeted her and her companions.  
  
"The police have already cordoned off a section of the road so that we can land directly in front of Professor Cunningham's lab," he yelled over the sound of the whirring rotors. "It should only be about a ten minute flight each way."  
  
Kim was in the chopper before the major finished talking, and the two older men were not far behind. The major climbed aboard after them, instructing them how to strap into the helicopter's benches. After a quick check to ensure everyone was secure, the major motioned the pilot, who gradually brought the blades up to flying speed and adjusted the pitch to create lift. The sleek helicopter jumped off the ground and turned towards downtown.  
  
******  
  
Ron opened his eyes just long enough to see the nurse standing over him with a massive needle. He closed his eyelids tightly, hoping that it was all a dream and when he opened his eyes again, a more familiar scene would greet him.  
  
No such luck. The pain he had felt started to slowly come back, at first a tingling, then a burning, and eventually a fiery hell that caused him to start gagging violently. His arms and legs were strapped down, sending a shockwave fear through him that increased the pace of his already racing heart. He could hear mumbles around him, and then words.  
  
"Doctor," an unknown female voice called out, "his heart rate is increasing... it looks like he's waking up."  
  
"Strange, get the anesthesiologist in here immediately," another woman, presumably the doctor, called out.  
  
"I'm already here," a man replied. Even though the voices were becoming clearer, Ron found them increasingly hard to understand. The terrible agony throughout his body ruthlessly assailed his mind, limiting his thoughts to those few instances where the misery seemed to subside.  
  
"Good... let's up his dosage by thirty percent. That should put him out," the doctor said.  
  
"Very well, though he's already on enough to put a hippo to sleep. This kid must get freaked real easy or something."  
  
Ron felt the pain start to diminish again, and he closed his eyes. The relief flowed through his body, starting off as nearly imperceptible and then becoming more and more noticeable. Finally, the noises around him began to slip away as Ron fell back under the effect of the drugs, his mind still unable to grasp what was happening.  
  
******  
  
"It's only a minor setback," Monkey Fist said to his assembled monkey ninjas. "We may not have achieved our goal, but we certainly do have them confused. And," he continued, raising his eyebrows slightly, "we got away unnoticed."  
  
He smiled slightly. "I would of much rather taken down the Princess, and the President of the United States... what an unexpected surprise that would have been... but we have put the monkey-phobic side kick in the hospital, and more than likely headed to his grave. Kim possible will be grieving, and that will make her weak. I fail to understand how he contributes to her life, but she is less without him. Now is the time to destroy her, and then no one will stand between me and the princess!"  
  
Monkey Fist laughed in a loud, high-pitched howl. "Now," Monkey Fist said, lowering his head, "it is time to mediate. Then we shall continue our training."  
  
******  
  
The helicopter ride back to the Air Force bomber was uneventful, as was the takeoff on the latter. The colossal aircraft accelerated rapidly to just over the speed of sound, slowing only to refuel from an airborne tanker half way across the country.  
  
The big jet set down at Los Angeles International Airport after receiving a priority landing clearance. Another helicopter was waiting for them as the got off the jet, and the trio quickly ran to it, Cunningham carrying a small box containing the anti-venom and other medications he had thought could be useful. Kim glanced at her watch. It was now twelve hours. They were in the danger zone... nothing was certain anymore.  
  
The ride from the airport to the hospital was short, and the military chopper put down lightly on the hospital's own helipad. A doctor was waiting for them as they stepped off the chopper, his coat billowing in the rotor wash.  
  
"Professor Cunningham, I'm Doctor Fred Maize," the doctor said, extending his hand.  
  
"Good to meet you," Cunningham replied a bit tersely. "I need you to have an IV ready to go as soon as possible for a three cc an hour drip, and get the patient ready for a nine cc injection. Is he still stable?"  
  
"He was when I came up here ten minutes ago," the doctor replied. Kim let out a sigh of relief. The group headed took an elevator down to the first floor, where they entered the room where Ron was being treated. Several nurses were scurrying about frantically, and one came running up to the doctor.  
  
"Something is happening, the vital signs are destabilizing... they look just like they did when he came in."  
  
"Get ready to add more trioxocine to the mix, and prepare a four cc shot-"  
  
"No time," Cunningham interrupted. "We need to inject the anti- venom... now. Get me a syringe."  
  
The nurse looked at the doctor with a confused expression. Never before had a complete stranger walked into the emergency room and issued orders, and she wasn't about to listen to him without Maize's ok. The doctor seemed to ponder over what to do for a split second, then nodded his approval. The nurse departed, returning moments later with the syringe.  
  
Cunningham had already removed the anti-venom vial from his case, and began to carefully fill the syringe. "Prepare him for an abdominal injection," he yelled. The doctor directed nurses to cut away the portion of the hospital gown over Ron's stomach, and then assisted in disinfecting a spot for the shot.  
  
Kim waited quietly, watching from across the room. She had always thought she could do anything. It might have been a bit arrogant, but her repeated success had reinforced that view. But now she was forced to watch her best friend slowly dying, knowing that the one thing she could not do was save him. His life was in the doctor's hands; she was merely an observer. She felt a growing pain deep within her, as her inability to resolve the situation gnawed at her. She looked at Ron's face, which had turned an ashen-grey color. His eyes were closed tightly. His mouth was forced open by a ventilator that was assisting his breathing. Rufus ran up her side, snuggling up against her neck and chirping nervously.  
  
Professor Cunningham inserted the long, slender needle into Ron's stomach, pushing it in so far that it seemed to go all the way through the thin young man. Gradually he applied pressure to the top, slowly releasing the anti-venom. The doctor and nurses worked furiously to set up the new IV as Cunningham skillfully removed the syringe, placing it on the table next to Ron's bed. He then stepped away, lowering his head slightly.  
  
Two minutes later, everything was quiet, except for the erratic beeping of the cardiac monitor. The doctor looked at Cunningham, asking him how long it would be until the patient stabilized.  
  
"If it's going to work," Cunningham responded, "we'll probably know in another five minutes. But that was a very late stage injection, so there are no guarantees. Twenty minutes earlier, and things would have been much better."  
  
Kim continued to shift her stare from Ron to the clock and back, watching anxiously as five minutes ticked away. Rufus was sitting still, totally silent, on her shoulder. Six minutes, and the reality began to hit her: her best friend was going to die, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 


	13. Chapter XII: Minor Resolutions

Kim felt the tears rolling down her face. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Rufus let out a low wail.  
  
It had been nine minutes since the injection, and Kim felt the last shreds of hope being sucked out of her body... but then, she heard it.  
  
The cardiac monitor began to slow, the beats becoming more full and regular. The doctor, whose gaze had dropped to the floor, looked up, his mouth nervously curving into a tentative smile.  
  
"Pulse is steadying at ninety-two, nervous activity is up, brain function is up, his lungs are starting..." The nurse trailed off, stunned by the rapid turn around.  
  
Kim felt a warmth return to her body as she began crying harder, this time in tears of joy. Rufus jumped excitedly off Kim's shoulder and ran across the floor towards Ron, jumping up on the bed and curling up under Ron's chin.  
  
"Where did that rat come from!" a nurse yelled, "Get it, quick!"  
  
"Wait," Kim screamed, lunging forward and placing her hands protectively around Rufus. "Let him be."  
  
The nurse looked at the doctor, who nodded his consent.  
  
"I guess it's enough of a freak show in here today anyway," she mumbled, "why not add a rat?"  
  
******  
  
The room had quieted down a few hours ago, and Kim was beginning to feel exhausted. Rufus had already gone to sleep next to Ron, who was himself doing far better than he had been earlier.  
  
The uncomfortable metal chair had been getting to her over the past half an hour or so, and she decided it was time to stretch her legs a bit. She stood up, looking out the window at the poorly planted garden in front of the hospital. She let her thoughts drift for a moment, than turned around, amazed to see Ron's eyes open.  
  
He seemed fixated on the ceiling, but his pupil's were small and sharp, his big, brown eyes far brighter than when she had last seen them open. Kim ran over to the bed, kneeling over him and smiling.  
  
Ron struggled to return the smile, his mouth somewhat restricted by the ventilator. Kim rang the call button, and the doctor arrived almost immediately.  
  
"Is everything ok?" he asked nervously.  
  
"He's awake," Kim said excitedly. Rufus was awake now too, sitting on Ron's chin and looking happily into his eyes.  
  
"That's excellent," the doctor said, checking a number of different instruments. "And we can pull the ventilator; his breathing is back to normal." He carefully removed the mask from Ron's head.  
  
"You know how uncomfortable that thing is," Ron said weakly. Rufus licked his cheek in excitement, and Kim jokingly thought that maybe she should do the same.  
  
"Ron!" she yelped, leaning over and giving him a hug as best she could with his body in a reclined position.  
  
"KP, whoa." Ron sounded exhausted, and looked it too, but was in surprisingly good spirits. He turned his head slightly to look directly at Kim. "So, what happened? I remember pushing the Princess and the President, and then a lot of pain... that's about it."  
  
"Someone... something, dropped poisonous spiders through a ventilation shaft... you were bitten five times."  
  
Ron tried to sit upright, but couldn't find the strength to do it. "Attack with spiders? That is SICK and WRONG Kim. That is pure and total wrong!" He paused for a moment, trying with little success to catch his breath.  
  
The doctor motioned for Kim to calm him down, concerned that to much excitement could be harmful for him.  
  
"Who was it?" Ron asked, his voice raspy.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? You always know."  
  
"Not this time, Ron. I was, uh, distracted."  
  
"You don't get distracted."  
  
"When my best friend is lying on the floor convulsing violently I do!"  
  
"Uh... oh." Ron turned his head to look back up at the ceiling. "Where is the Princess?"  
  
"She's at the conference right now."  
  
"I need to go be there," Ron said firmly.  
  
"Young man," the doctor interrupted, "you are not going anywhere for at least twenty-four hours, probably longer." The doctor turned to Kim, leaning close to her. "If you can't calm him down soon, we are going to need to put him back on the ventilator. He needs to have steady, normal breathing right now."  
  
"I can handle him," Kim said to the doctor with a smile. "Could you folks leave us alone for a few minutes?"  
  
"No, I need to help her," Ron said with obvious strain in his voice.  
  
"Ron, you are not going anywhere," Kim said sternly.  
  
"I need to. It's dangerous."  
  
"You need to rest, Ron."  
  
"Then you need to go."  
  
"What?" Kim drew back slightly.  
  
"You, you, you need to go. You can protect her."  
  
"Ron, I'm staying here with you. Whoever attacked could very well try and get you here. And this time, they aren't going to leave you any chance of survival."  
  
"Kim, I'm not the one they wanted," Ron said, his voice sounding much weaker. He let his body relax and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "They obviously wanted the Princess, not me. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"I don't know... I mean, we could all be on the target list. We don't know who is responsible, let alone what they want."  
  
"I bet you it's Monkey Fist," Ron mumbled, his eyes sliding closed.  
  
"Why?" Kim asked.  
  
"Because he's standing behind you," Ron said quietly, raising his hand slowly to point towards the door.  
  
"Kim Possible and your monkey-phobic friend. I must say, I'm quite surprised to see him conscious," Monkey Fist announced with a grin.  
  
"Monkey Fist... I never would have expected to see you using spiders. Monkey's wise up to you?" Kim put herself between Ron and the door, closing the distance with the Monkey Master.  
  
"Not quite," he said as four hooded monkey ninjas appeared behind him. "Monkey ninjas—ATTACK!"  
  
The four black-clad primates leapt forward towards Kim. She extended her arms, catching the two leading monkeys in the face. They both fell back, quickly getting to their feet. The second pair took notice and broke left and right, running around Kim's back and jumping on her.  
  
Kim whipped her head forward, throwing one monkey off and into the wall. The second monkey held tight, painfully pulling on her hair to stay put. Simultaneously, the pair of monkeys that had conducted the initial attack regrouped and lunged towards Kim's ankles.  
  
Kim flipped backwards, pulling her legs clear of the attacking primates and allowing the two monkeys to run into each other. The third monkey, still on her hair, reached around with its hands and tried to cover Kim's eyes. In doing so, it weakened its grip. Kim whipped her head forward again, throwing the monkey at the window. The primate crashed through the glass, sending shards in all directions.  
  
The two remaining monkeys were determined to avenge their downed comrades, and attacked Kim again, both flying through the air with their legs extended. They hit her hard in the chest, and Kim fell backwards, the wind knocked out of her. She did manage to get a hold of one of the monkey's tails, and swung the primate into a cabinet, breaking a several pieces of delicate medical equipment in the process. The fourth monkey scurried back behind Monkey Fist, realizing it could not fight Kim alone.  
  
Kim prepared for an attack against the Man-monkey, but stopped suddenly. The villain had grabbed Ron's head, pulling the injured young man out of bed. One of his hairy hands was wrapped around Ron's neck, its incredible size completely obscuring Ron's skin. Ron himself was quivering and gasping for air, his trachea slowly being cut off by Monkey Fist's tightening grip.  
  
"Take one more step, Miss Possible, and I snap his neck!" Monkey Fist warned gravely.  
  
Kim's heart began to race. How had she been so foolish as to let Monkey Fist get to Ron? He was defenseless, and she should have known better.  
  
"You, you... don't hurt him!" see blurted out, immediately realizing that her statement sounded off balanced and borderline incoherent. She had just let Monkey Fist know she was rattled  
  
"I can't think of a good reason not too," the self-proclaimed Monkey Master said, his hand constricting further around Ron's thin neck. "Both of you have caused me far too much trouble."  
  
"You don't want him," Kim tried to reason, "I'm the one responsible for everything that's happened to you."  
  
"Don't even joke, Miss Possible," Monkey Fist replied angrily, "you have no idea how deep this goes. There is more between me and your friend than you could possibly know."  
  
Kim tried to restrain herself. Her emotions were swirling. Anger was pushing her to attack, but her compassion for Ron held her back. Unlike a few hours before, however, she had choices now. They were not good choices, but they were there. She could prevent evil from being triumphant, or she could save her friend. She couldn't see how to do both. It was the decision she had feared for years, the one that had scared her since that first mission years before.  
  
There was a loud noise, and for an instant Kim thought it was the sound of Ron's spine cracking... she closed her eyes, the horror of what was happening running like ice through her veins. But something wasn't right... the noise was more of a thud, it didn't sound like what she expected. Nervously, her eyelids lifted.  
  
Monkey Fist seemed to roll his eyes slightly, then began to fall to the right, pulling Ron's somewhat limp body down with him. A hand reached out, grabbing Ron as Monkey Fist's body hit the ground with a thud. The remaining monkey ninja scurried out the broken window.  
  
Princess Jenna Kilmen waved Kim over, and the two of them carefully put Ron back in the bed. "Is everyone OK?" the Princess asked.  
  
"No," Ron said from his reclined position, "Not really."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was bit by a spider."  
  
Kim laughed. "You need to cut him a bit of slack... being bit by a spider is something I didn't think he'd take very lightly.  
******  
  
The police cruiser pulled away, the officer still somewhat shocked and disturbed by the bizarre anatomy of the prisoner he carried. Kim watched as the car disappeared around a corner, the man who had nearly killed headed to jail, where he belonged.  
  
Kim was used to stress, but the past few days had been particularly hard on her. Her thoughts continued to drift over recent events, and her inability to maintain control over so many of them. Despite the hardships, she had come through. She had done what needed to be done. Ron was injured, but safe. Monkey Fist was on his way to prison. Drakken—  
  
The thought hit Kim's brain like a sledgehammer. The submarine, Drakken's plan. Amidst the confusion of her recent predicament she had allowed herself to loose track of important situation. That was a dangerous event, and she promised herself it would not set a precedent. Now it was time to take care of Drakken, and soon. Now it was time to take care of the blue doctor. And for that, she needed help.  
  
"So," Kim said, looking at the Princess, "now that Monkey Fist is behind bars, you think I could have Ron back?  
  
------------ And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes Book I. Book II, "Flight of the Sea King" is well underway.... Expect to see it soon. I'll be posting a preview here along with a link shortly.  
  
As always, I appreciate the support and comments from everyone, especially those folks who have been here for the long haul and faithfully read and reviewed most chapters. That provides the inspiration that keeps me going!  
  
Take care, and I'll be back soon as we continue with "Immortal Friendship II: Flight of the Sea King". 


	14. Addendum: About the Sequel

Author's Notes:  
  
I have completed the first chapter of the sequel to this work—Immortal Friendship II: Flight of the Sea King.  
  
Unfortunately, I cannot get a direct link to work, but if you click on my profile, you should find a link there that will work.  
  
Flight of the Sea King is the second of three stories in the Immortal Friendship Trilogy, and begins with Kim and Ron shifting their focus from Monkey Fist and back to Drakken, who, as you may recall, had his own evil plan going. Regrettably, Kim's plan to stop Drakken goes horribly wrong...  
  
Things only get worse as Kim learns that her only way to stop Drakken involves putting her faith in Ron and trusting her life to an elderly helicopter—the Sea King.  
  
------ Here is a little snip from "Flight of the Sea King":  
  
"All right," Kim responded, already pulling herself up the fence which she estimated it was over ten feet in height. "Come on Ron!"  
  
"Can't we just use the gate," her sidekick asked, standing back a few feet from the fence.  
  
"If you want to get caught."  
  
Ron groaned and jumped towards the fence, pulling himself slowly up towards the top. By the time he reached it, Kim was already on the ground on the far side.  
  
"Hurry up Ron!"  
  
"I'm coming," he replied angrily, clumsily swinging his leg over the top of the fence and silently praying he wouldn't rip his pants. Luckily, he managed to get both legs over without incident and climbed down the far side of the fence, jumping off when he was three feet off the ground.  
  
"Where to now?" Kim asked, again disturbed by the fact she was relying on Ron... but she had no choice.  
  
"Uh... well... I don't really know."  
  
Rufus murmured in disapproval, and Kim gave him a hard stare. "You drag us to some no-name town in Delaware, have us run around the streets in the pre- dawn hours, jump a fence into a military instillation, and now you are clueless?"  
  
"I was clueless a long time ago, Kim," Ron said loudly before realizing his comment did not make the point he wanted.  
  
Kim shushed him. "There could be guards around here," she whispered."  
  
"Call Wade," Ron whispered in reply. "He's got to have a satellite over this place."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. Ron did have a good idea, one that she had thought of herself, but she was still irritated he didn't know where they were going. She grabbed the communicator out of her pocket and Wade's image materialized on the screen.  
  
"What up, Kim?" Wade asked.  
  
"We're at the Marine base, but Mr. 'I know the way' is a bit lost."  
  
"OK, give me a minute to pull up some satellite images. There really are not too many looking at that place... it's just helicopter junkyard, basically."  
  
"As long as it has helicopters somewhere," Kim said, glancing at Ron and then returning her attention to Wade. "I haven't seen any."  
  
"OK, I got images, but some bad news. Like I said, this place is a junkyard for old helicopters... a lot of them aren't in one piece, let alone flyable." Wade reached for a drink and then began typing furiously. "I have an idea Kim, but it is going to take a while."  
  
"Let me know as soon as you have something."  
  
"You'll be the first." The screen went black. Kim turned to Ron, furrowing her brow. 


End file.
